To Our Dear Nations
by fanofmusic9292
Summary: Ever wondered what your favorite nations are up to? Have you wanted to ask them something, or even just say hello? Perhaps now is your chance, if you'd like. The nations have decided that they would like you, the reader, to send them letters of virtually anything and everything. You can ask any one of them, and they will be sure to answer you right away! Care to send one ?
1. Intro

It was a plain and ordinary day, that's for sure, when a certain American suddenly had an idea. Now, I know what you're thinking. When Alfred F. Jones has an idea, it must be idiotic. And, usually, that is the case. But, he was certain this was his best idea yet. First, he called everyone - yes, everyone - to inform them that he was holding an "emergency meeting" (Of course it really wasn't that urgent, but he wanted his fellow nations to listen to him). Soon enough, people were arriving at his house, wondering what on earth was going on. He sat them down and gained their attention with a clap of his hands.

"Alright guys," He started, beginning to smile, "I have an idea." The whole room groaned in unison, rolling their eyes or crossing their arms not wanting to listen. Some even stood up to leave. "W-Wait, wait. Please hear me out!" He begged, pouting slightly as he pushed up the rim of his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. "I was thinking that-"

"Oh great, when _he's _thinking we're in trouble."

"Let me finish! I was thinking that we should let people write to us."

He stopped, watching people raise their eyebrows or look at him curiously. "What do you mean?' Asked his brother, Canada, and America only smiled wider.

"Well, people must have questions about us, right? So I think it's about time we answer them! Each of us could have our own personal mailbox so they can write to whoever they would like. I think it would be a cool way to get to know our citizens better, and even each other!"

Silence grew in the large room, and America stopped. All eyes were staring at him, and honestly he was getting nervous. He was about to give up and call the meeting off, but suddenly a voice chimed in; a rather cheerful one.

"I think it sounds fun~!" Everyone turned towards the voice, seeing it belonged to the lovable country of Italy.

"It actually does sound like a good idea." Germany agreed with a nod, and America's hopes were building bit by bit.

"Alright, why not?"

"I guess it sounds cool."

"I do like getting letters..."

"So you guys want to?!" But, America didn't let them answer. He was already pulling out a large piece of paper and a pen, slamming them on the table excitedly. "Germany, you have good handwriting right?"

"Uh, sure."

"Alright, let's do this!"

"What exactly am I doing..?"

"You'll see. We can make copies of this. Just write what I say dude."

"Alright."

America cleared his throat, as if he was giving an important speech. "Dear, uh... Anyone? Thank you for taking the time to read this. We have some awesome news! We-"

"Oh good god let me do this," England interrupted, walking up to the table, "Your wording is way too informal. If you want this to happen, you have to make it sound like it's the most important thing in the world to us. Ready Germany?"

"Ja, go ahead."

_To whom it may concern,_

_We, as nations around the world, have decided that one of the most important factors in life is communication. Communication with whom, exactly? Well, being countries, communicating with our citizens is one of our top priorities. Not only citizens from our respective homes, but from around the globe as well. And that is where you, reader, come in. I'm sure you have had questions or concerns that you would like to ask us, and now is your golden opportunity to do just that. Each and every one of us would love to hear from you - no matter what the question or comment may be. So, in short, we'd love for you to write to us. About anything and everything - and we will respond as quickly as possible. We would love to see what's on your mind, and what you may want to know about us._

_Sincerely, _

_England, America, Italy, Germany, France, Japan, Spain, China, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Norway,_

"There are too many fucking names idiota, just put "and the rest of us" or something."

"Calm down Roma..."

_And from all of the other nations; there are just far too many of us to fit on this one page!_

America took a good look at the letter, his eyes sparkling at the content. He looked at all of his friends, giving them a nod.

"And with that, the meeting is dismissed~!"

* * *

**c: Ciao~ **

**So I thought it would be cool to do this whole letter writing thing. I love interacting with you guys, if you can't already tell. **

**Basically the premise is this - write a letter to any nation about _anything. _You can just leave a review with your letter, or PM me. Whatever is more convenient for you.**

**Example letter:**

**" To England: What's your favorite color? "**

**Or whatever you want X3 **

**The only thing I'm asking you to do is tell me who you want the letter to go to, and then what you want to ask/say. I will update as soon as possible, but I do have other stories to work on as well.**

**You may send multiple letters, but I want to get to those who haven't been answered first. **

**I'll post more rules when things need to be addressed or something.**

**Bottom line: Send away and have fun~! **

**-Feli**


	2. To: Romano

"Hey, Romano, you have a letter."

"What the fuck? Already?"

"You must be popular~"

"Shut up _Spagna_"

Romano took the envelope in his hands, admiring the neat handwriting on the back that clearly wrote: "To Roma" He gingerly opened it, sitting down on the couch and munching on a snack Spain had made for him earlier.

_To Roma,_

_What is your normal day? Do you have a special routine?_

_-Susanrocksy_

"Hm.. A special routine? Oi, Spain!"

"Hm~? Yes?"

"Do I have a special routine in the mornings?"

"Well, does being grumpy count?"

Romano frowned, only proving Spain's point, "Shut it. I'll just write this myself. Now go away."

"Meanie~"

Romano rolled his eyes, taking a nice pen and a piece of stationary.

_Susanrocksy,_

_My normal day, you ask? Well, being Italian, I wake up later than everyone. Sometimes I even sleep in more than my Fratellino - That's an accomplishment. I don't really do much in the mornings and I certainly don't dress up or any shit like that. I couldn't care less. It's just Spain seeing me anyways. (Stupid tomato bastard) I guess I do have a special routine though. I always drink a cappuccino in the mornings and have a biscotti (It's an Italian biscuit - usually sweetened). It's become a habit, I suppose. _

_Grazie for writing me. I thought America was fucking insane for wanting to do this but... It's actually kind of fun._

_Don't tell him I said that._

_-Romano_


	3. To: Denmark

Denmark woke up early in the morning, noticing a truck outside pulling up to his home. Something was placed in his mailbox, and immediately he darted for the front door - still in his boxers and hair was messy beyond belief.

"A letter?!" He said to himself excitedly, ripping it open and reading it on his way back inside.

_Dear Denmark,_

_I was wondering something. If Norway pulls your tie all the time, why do you still wear it? Couldn't you convert to a bowtie or something of the sort, since he wouldn't be able to do that anymore? (Or not as easily, anyway) Thanks!_

_-Maple Pegasus_

Denmark ripped out a piece of paper from a nearby notebook, and also grabbed a pencil that was starting to roll off of his coffee table. His handwriting was sloppy, but still readable. Hopefully.

_Maple Pegasus,_

_Thanks for writing! Aha, that is a good question. I think it's because it's the only amusement he has when it comes to me, and I really don't mind. He thinks he all strong and stuff, but he's kind of weak so it's funny~ Plus, bowties are kind of tacky in my opinion. Some people can pull it off, but I certainly can't. Norway would agree with that. He thinks the way I dress is stupid enough anyway haha! But yeah, maybe I'll just lay off the ties for a while. He seems to pull tighter every time 0.0_

_Thanks again!_

_Love, Denmark :)_


	4. To: Italy and America

"Ve~! I got a letter!" Italy exclaimed while finding a large envelope at his front door. He smiled, running upstairs and jumping on his bed, "Germany! I got a letter!"

"Ah, that's good. Are you going to respond?"

"Well of course~"

Italy slowly started to rip open the letter, reading its contents almost immediately.

_Dear Italy,_

_Hey, what's up? Would you wanna go hang out and get some pasta sometime? Lemme know!_  
_-An American who wants to be Italian (lofallenve) _

"Of course I do~!"

"Italy, they can't hear you.."

"Oh...Do you have a piece of paper I could use?"

Germany nodded, grabbing a stash of stationary from his desk, "Here."

"Grazie~!"

And with a smile, he began to write.

_Ciao bella~_

_Right now I'm sitting on my bed and writing to you! The sun is out and it's all warm = w = I feel happy today! :D_

_I would love to get some pasta with you~ I could make you gelato too if you want! Oh oh! And we can go to the park and take a walk, and maybe go to the dog park where a bunch of cutie puppies~ Anyway, I'm glad I got to talk to you! Ti amo~! _

_Love, Italy Veneciano~_

* * *

"Yessss! Finally! I got a letter!"

"Alfred, calm down."

"Sorry Mattie."

America could hardly contain his joy as he went to the kitchen, eating a handful of chips and getting crumbs all over his letter. Regardless, he read it out loud to himself with his smile going wider.

_Dear America,_  
_So, what would you do if you came across the 2P version of yourself? What about 2P!England, France, or Canada? What would your reaction be? Also... Can I come to a meeting with you? Please?_  
_-A person who rally wants to meet the nations (lofallenve)_

"Matthew? What's a '2P'..?"

"Second player. They're like the opposite of us. Look it up or something."

America shrugged, pulling out his phone and, of course, googling all of the 2P characters. His reactions were mixed, but it was mostly shock when it came to his 2P self.

The blonde grabbed a notebook, scribbling a response sloppily.

_Sup? :D_

_Well, honestly I would be creeped out. 2P America is creepy as hell. Why do I - er - He have red eyes?! And that huge bat?! And then England is just... What. He's beyond scary. With his overly innocent look and his cupcakes. I love cupcakes but... I wouldn't touch one of those. France isn't that bad actually. Just kind of weird to see him so solemn. Canada is just... Doesn't seem like him at all. But I guess that's the point, huh? _

_And come you come to a meeting? Well... I'm not sure if it's technically allowed but... I'll get you in somehow. I would like that! But you have to buy me a milkshake ;D Just joking. Kinda~ Anyway, got to go! Thanks for writing!_

_See ya! _

_-The Hero - America_


	5. To: England

In the middle of London, at high tea, England rose from his couch to pour himself a cup of tea; adding a little bit of milk and indulging himself in a tasty biscuit. He went to the counter with his tea in hand, going through the mail he had received in the morning - he just hadn't looked through it yet is all.

He stopped, realizing that he got a letter from someone he didn't know. "Perhaps...?"

Setting down his steaming cup of tea, he opened the letter; a subtle smile appearing across his pink lips.

_Dear England,_  
_I have a few questions for you, if that's alright. One; how old is Flying Mint Bunny? Two; what was your childhood like? Three; This one is a bit of a fangirl-y question, but; USUK or FrUk? I'm curious to know your opinion._  
_Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_  
_Bluemist_

"Hm, let me see here... Flying Mint Bunny? Are you there?"

No response. He shrugged, finding a nice piece of stationary and an old-fashioned quill pen that was lovely and only for special letters. "She must be elsewhere."

_Dearest Bluemist,_

_First, thank you for your letter. I was quite happy to see I have received one from you. _

_Hmm... How old is Flying Mint Bunny? Well, we met when I was just a child, but I'm not sure of the exact age. I'm sure she's pretty old though, just like me hm?_

_My childhood was normal enough. Just like any nation. I got harassed by others and I had to prove myself. Ah well. Tis the life of a country. _

_A-Ah... Um.. Well, I suppose I could tell you I do have feelings for a certain loud and obnoxious American.. So, you decide what that means._

_Thank you for your letter; I hope to hear from you again someday._

_Sincerely,_

_England_

England was slightly red-faced as he closed the envelope, writing the address on the back. "Did I really just admit that? I hope they don't tell anyone..."

But he delivered it all the same.


	6. To: Austria

It was in the late afternoon by the time Austria had realized that he had never checked for mail during the day. It had carelessly slipped his mind, and with a huff, he mentally cursed himself for breaking the habit he had formed. It was still light enough, and seeing as it was a weekend, he decided to go check anyway, Currently, he was in his comfortable robe and slippers to match... His self-called "comfortable clothes" for the weekends.

The nation took large strides across his lawn as he got to the small mailbox, opening it up as the hinges squeaked. His eyes widened in shock; a letter was actually in there for _him. _He pulled it out, looking at the white envelope and deciding whether or not this was some prank of Prussia's again. He wouldn't put it passed him, that's for certain. But with every look he took, he thought that Prussia could never write so neatly, and so Austria now strolled back up to his home - his spirits soaring.

_Hello Austria! _

_First I will inform you that sadly you are not my favorite... But nevermind that! There was always a question I wanted to ask you: Why do you try to show how you feel with your piano? How is it possible? Are you able to show more emotion with it than facial expression? Do you simply love your piano that much? How were you able to bring your piano to a deserted island? Can you do.. MAGIC?! Like, how was that possible... Wait a sec that wasn't 'a question', that was like five, no, six questions! Oh well, just please answer that questions if you can/want! Thanks!_

_-Melza-chan_

Before he had even read the whole thing he had a pen and paper in hand, re-reading it multiple times with a slight chuckle. Carefully, he put the pen down on the surface of his letter and wrote in beautiful cursive.

_Melza-chan,_

_Well...Thanks for being honest, I guess._

_Ah. I feel as if my piano is one way to really express how I feel - through sound. When you listen to it, you can really sense a situation or a feel to the song that gives you certain emotions... So, I guess it is a way to get rid of any negative emotions (For example, anger) and instead show it through music._

_And yes, I do love my piano._

_I'll never tell you that. It was difficult, mind you. And no, I'm not insane like England. I don't do 'magic'._

_It's quite alright, I think I answered them all. Thank you for writing._

_Sincerely, Austria_


	7. To: Russia and Ukraine

"Big brother~" A voice echoed from down the hallway, its wavering tone creating an eery feeling to creep over anyone nearby, "I have something for you~"

"G-Go away..!"

"But it's something nice."

"I said go away!"

"Fine... But we will become one someday.."

Russia was sitting in his room, cowering in the corner when suddenly a piece of paper slid under his door. He tilted his head, adjusting his scarf tied tightly around his neck, and went up to it, checking the back and the front.

Just as he was about to open it, and knock on his door startled him. He thought it was Belarus again, but, fortunately, it was his other sister Ukraine.

"Hi Russia, look what I got! It's- Oh! You have one too!" And suddenly she was on his bed, opening her letter and reading it with a large smile.

_To Ukraine: I'm sorry about the recent political upheaval in your country. I bet you could use a massage and a few million dollars._

_-Anonymous_

"Ah, how nice..." She said, looking up at her brother with a solemn look on her face. "What does your's say?"

Russia ripped it open, thinking it would be something nice and sweet like Ukraine's was but..

_To Russia: GIVE CRIMEA BACK TO YOUR OLDER SISTER, YOU DIRTY COMMUNIST!_

_-Anonymous_

Russia blinked, shocked at the statement he held in his hands and with a small smile he exited the room.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Writing back."

"Oh. I should too."

Ukraine said, going to her own room to write back to this anonymous person.

_Thank you for your letter. I appreciate your concern! I would love that. Know anyone who could give me a nice massage? :)_

_-Ukraine_

Russia's, on the other hand:

_Hello! No. ^J^_

_-Russia_


	8. To: Austria and France

"Mister Austria, you have another letter."

"Another one? Wow, that was fast."

Austria smiled at Hungary, taking it from her delicate hands and thanking her as she stood to read it over his shoulder. He was currently at the piano, working on a song when she came in.

_Austria,_

_What do you think of the phrase 'making beautiful music together', and have you and Hungary done so?_

_-Anonymous_

Austria's face was heating up as he read it, and Hungary's too was turning a nice shade of pink. He cleared his throat, taking one of his pieces of paper off of the piano and beginning to write back shakily. Hungary watched with anticipation at what he was going to say.

_I think the phrase is lovely. It is true; when two people make music it sounds much more beautiful._

_And, to answer the second question: Yes. I believe we have._

_Sincerely, Austria_

* * *

"Ah! My first letter! Merveilleux~"

France was utterly delighted that he had finally been sent a letter, and what made it even better was that it was written in lovely handwriting! He couldn't contain his joy as he sat properly on his sofa, crossing his legs with a glass of red wine in his free hand. He used a letter opener to open the envelope, and unfolding the paper, he scanned over it with his bright eyes.

"I bet it's going to say how beautiful I am~"

_France,_

_ Who came up with the phrase 'Cheese-eating Surrender Bunnies?_

_-Anonymous_

The nation frowned, sipping his wine and sitting back on the couch, clicking his pen in his pale hand. He thought about the question, wracking his brain for any information he had on the subject. Suddenly, his eyes popped, and he slammed his wine glass on the table; a few drops spilling.

Angrily, he wrote,

_Those stupid Americans. That's who!_

_-France_


	9. To: Romano and Spain

"Oi, bastard. There's a letter addressed to us."

"To both of us?"

"Did I not just say that?"

"Okay, sorry.. What does it say?"

"I haven't even opened it yet!"

Romano struggled to get the paper off as he ripped open the letter, throwing the scrap aside and letting it flutter to the floor. He read it to himself first, blushing as he finished. He didn't want to answer that! He would have to make it truthful!

"What does it say?"

"Er, nothing. I'm throwing it away."

"Why?"

"B-Because I said so idiot!"

"Come on Roma, just give it to me.."

Romano stared up at Spain with his hazel eyes, eventually heaving a sigh and letting him see it.

_Dear Spain and Romano,  
_

_Have you ever caught yourself thinking what would have been if Austria wouldn't have given you, Romano, to you, Spain?_

_-Susanrocksy_

"How sweet.." Spain said with hazy eyes, setting it down and grabbing a notepad.

"W-Wait, what are you writing?!"

"I'm just answering the question Romano."

_Susanrocksy,_

_At first, I'll be honest, I didn't know what to think of Romano. He wasn't very helpful, and not very kind to me either. But I've thought about your question a lot, actually. I would have never seen the soft, delicate side of Romano if he'd never given him to me. I would have never seen him grow up. I wouldn't have realized how misunderstood he was. And I would have never realized I was completely in love with him. _

_That would have been horrible for me. So, I'm so glad Austria gave Romano to me. Or, rather, I'm glad Romano was willing to put up with me._

_Love, Spain_

Romano's cheeks ignited immediately, and he started to run away, telling Spain not to look at him. His heart was pounding, and he couldn't contain his joy as he slammed the door to his room and collapsed onto the bed.

_P.S. Sorry Romano can't respond right now. He's too busy blushing and being adorable_


	10. To: America

"Dude, I'm hella popular!" America exclaimed to himself, sifting through the many magazines and letters he received on a daily basis. Most of them were just advertisements or bills, but for the second time in a couple of days, he saw a letter addressed specifically to _him. _He didn't even make it to the front door; he was already ripping it open with vigor.

_Dear America,_

_Hey, have you heard Pub and Go? If not, you should listen to it. The title is kind of misleading. Also, how is it possible to eat that much and not appear overweight?! _

_Sincerely,_  
_Bluemist_

America chuckled to himself, going inside and plopping himself down at his laptop. He decided to type the letter and print it rather than write them anymore; it was much faster. Plus, his handwriting wasn't the most neat.. He started up his computer, logging in and getting on a document.

_Bluemist,_

_Thanks for the letter man! Or, miss... Whichever XD_

_I have! It's England's song, right? It's actually kind of catchy. He's not a bad singer like me X3_

_You know, I honestly have no idea! I guess I'm just cool like that~ I am getting a bit chubby though O.o_

_Ah well!_

_- The Hero, America_

* * *

**I'VE BEEN GETTING SO MANY REQUESTS **

**THANK YOU**

**BUT I'M SORRY IF THEY'RE LATE BECAUSE IT'S OVERWHELMING XD**

**-Feli**


	11. To: England and Canada

"Arthur! You have a letter~!"

"Ah, thank you Uni~.. I'll give you a treat for bringing this to me later, okay?"

England chuckled, petting his unicorn before returning to the task at hand. Opening the letter carefully, he saw that it was rather long - much to his delight. Sipping a cup of tea and eating one of his hand-made scones, he read through it slowly, making sure to savor every word.

_Dear England,_

_First of all, I love your literature. Your TV shows are kind of ridiculously long (I'm American; we don't have that much time on our hands, dude!), but what the hey- keep 'em coming. So, what is it with your brothers? If they're really as bad as you say they are, you have my sympathy. I bet everything's kind of weird for you right now with Scotland's talk of independence...are you worried at all? I'd give you a hug if it would help. -_

_-__"It"_

The nation smiled sadly, regarding the talk about his brother's. He certainly didn't like to talk about it much, but if he had to then he had to. He had recently bought lovely stationary just for these occasions, so he took one out of its packaging, opening it up and getting his expensive pen.

_Dear It (Is that really your name?),_

_Why thank you. I do believe we are talented in the field of literature and writing in general. And yes, it's quite true our television shows are longer then American programs. But, I think that's what makes them better, honestly. Sorry, but you know it's true. I think one of my favorites is Sherlock. Everyone seems to agree._

_Oh, my brothers..? Yes, we don't get along very well. I tend to not communicate with them due to this reason. They were rarely nice to me; if at all. I don't remember any occasion where they actually said something kind to me. Saddening, to say the least. Ah well. You get used to it I suppose. It is odd seeing him drift away, but every country gains its independence eventually. I mean, look at how America-... Ah, but that's off topic, isn't it? My apologies._

_That aside, a hug would be lovely. Thank you. Hopefully everything will turn out alright, as I'm sure it will._

_Best wishes,_

_England_

* * *

"Oh my goodness! A letter to _me?_" Canada said quietly, clutching the letter to his heart as he tried to contain his excitement. "Alfie! I got a letter!"

"Awesome dude~!"

"I can't wait to read it!" He cheered, sitting on his favorite chair and undoing the envelope to reveal a large paragraph - just for him. His face lit up as he read every single word over and over again.

_Dear Canada,_

Sir...Take back Justin Beiber immediately. I'm a hard rock fan, and we have enough pop drivel ruining the music industry without that piece of scum. On the flip-side, though, thank you for Thousand Foot Krutch; without them, I would have gone crazy already. Besides that, your, ah, your bacon is ham, buddy. That needs to come with a disclaimer, methinks, because if I wanted ham, I'd have asked for *ham*. Ah, well- they're equally good drowned in syrup, so no harm done! You're actually one of my favorites; don't get me wrong. Just do me a favor and stand up for yourself once in a while! If England or Cuba calls you America, you'd better #$% ing tell them that you're CANADA, and for cripes' sake, don't be so polite about it! If they're the ones who make the mistake, they're the ones who are gonna pay for it, got it? M'kay, love ya, bro!  


_-"It"_

By the time he finished reading it at least twice, he was smiling widely, and he dove for a pen and paper to write his response. He thought about every word carefully before he wrote it down, as if it was the most important letter in the world. Which, to him, it was.

_Dear "It",_

_Aha, I'd rather not take him back... I never liked him to begin with. Maybe we could send him to Antarctica? I'll start planning. And, you're welcome! I'm glad you enjoy them too!_

_Yes, I've been told that a lot. I guess everyone just has different words for it. I mean, if you think about it, bacon and ham both come from pigs so it's kind of the same thing... Kind of. Regardless, it's pretty good! You put syrup on them too? Oh, so I'm not the only one! That makes me happy!_

_Really? I'm one of your favorites? How kind of you to say... But yes, I wish I could stand up for myself as well. Once I did yell at America and he ran away crying. I felt badly but... He deserved it. I'll try my best, and thanks for your nice words._

_Love you too!_

_Sincerely,_

_Canada_

* * *

***panics* Geez~! So many reviews! Which is awesome but I'm trying to get to them as fast as I can and it's really difficult! Don't hate me if your's takes a while!**

**-Feli**


	12. To: Prussia

It was almost night, and the "awesome" nation of Prussia had completely spaced getting his mail that morning. He was so busy goofing off that he hadn't even paid attention to the time. Stretching out his arms, the albino went outside into the warm weather and found a few letters on his doorstep. He smiled, leaning down to pick them up and his crimson eyes widened when he realized one was labeled for him. Not that the others weren't, but he knew this was personal!

"A letter for the awesome me~?" He asked himself, laughing underneath his breath as he lazily ripped the packaging open. He read it aloud to the bird perched upon his shoulder who seemed very uninterested - but he didn't mind.

_Dear Prussia, _

_First of all, you are, indeed, awesome. If I ever need a drinking buddy, I'm gonna call you, okay? Now, do you love Hungary or Austria? You know what I mean. :3 And how on earth did you go for that long without realizing that you had a bird on your head...? I'm sorry you had to live with Russia; that must have been seriously unawesome. :( Glad you're back, though! Give your brother a hug from me please!_

_Lots of love,_

_-The Slightly Less Awesome Person Writing This Letter_

"Kesese~ I need to write back!" He exclaimed, darting for a desk in his room that had stacks of paper inside the drawers. He sharpened a pencil and sat down to get to work.

_Dear person who isn't as awesome as me, but still awesome because you wrote to me,_

_Thanks! I know I am~ And cool, I'd love that. I haven't had a beer in a bit, which is weird, so hit me up! Hm? Well, Hungary is like a sister to me. And Austria's a prick. But it's so fun to mess with both of them~_

_You know, sometimes my awesomeness gets in the way, and I forget everything around me. I think that's what happened. But I'm glad I met the little guy (his name is Gilbird)!_

_Yeah, I don't think about those days much. It sucked, but that's over with! Danke, me too. I'll give Luddy a big hug just from you ;D Stay awesome~_

_-Prussia_

Smiling, Prussia sealed up the envelope and went back outside to mail it; giggling with joy for a while as he strolled back inside.


	13. To: Italy

"Another letter for you, Feli."

"Ve~? Another one! Yay!"

Feliciano jumped up from his spot on the couch, where he was sprawled out previously, and bounded towards Germany with his arms extended. The German flushed and shoved the letter in his direction, walking off mumbling to himself as if he was embarrassed. Italy didn't even notice. He was too captivated by the pretty letter he had in his hands.

_To: Italy Veneciano_

_Have you ever talked to Germany about his childhood?_

_P.S. If you have any questions after talking to him, I suggest asking Austria or Hungary..._

With a tilt of his head, Italy read the letter carefully. He had remembered asking what life was like for Germany when he was little, but he didn't remember much of a response. Not wanting to bother the German who was in his study right now, he took a card (He had recently bought some for this occasion) and started to answer as best he could.

_Ciao!_

_I haven't talked to Germany much about it, but I do remember asking him! I think he said something about some little girl in a dress but that's all he remembered. He said it was all fuzzy..._

_Ve? Ask Austria and Hungary? Maybe I will! Grazie mille!_

_Love, Italy~ = w =_


	14. To: Spain

"Bastard, there's another letter for you."

"For me?"

Romano rolled his eyes, heaving an annoyed sigh, "I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't idiota. Just take the damn card."

Spain chuckled in amusement as he took his letter, watching Romano strut away towards the kitchen.

_Dear Spain,_

_How do you manage to be so nice to Romano? If I was around him, my temper, no matter how much I loved him, would probably snap too soon for my liking._

_Not that Romano's that mean, he just has trouble expressing his...feelings._

_- Sara_

"Pretty name~" He thought to himself, digging around for a pen and paper as he heard Romano getting a snack out of the fridge. "Do you want anything Spain?"

"I'm fine, thank you though Roma~"

"Tsk. Whatever."

_Dear Sara,_

_I get asked this a lot actually! I tend to be a very patient person naturally, so that helps. But, I think it's because I'm in love with him, you know? And, like you said, he has trouble truly expressing himself and that's the only way he knows how. I know he doesn't truly mean it, so that's all that matters. I take it as a compliment~ Plus, in the rare occasion he ever does hurt me, he always breaks down in tears and apologizes so I know he's sincere. It makes it easier when we love each other.. Cliche, huh? Haha~_

_Thanks a bunch for the letter!_

_-Spain_

* * *

**I like writing Spamano, if you can't already tell XD**

**I'll have some more up tonight hopefully; thank you for all of your reviews!**

**-Feli**


	15. To: The BTT

France, Spain, and Prussia, also known as the Bad Touch Trio, chuckled loudly and drunkenly as they sat sprawled out on Spain's couch. Romano was hiding in his room as he heard loud laughter, and every now and then he would hiss "bastards!" downstairs.

The three of them sat dazed as they stared at a package in front of them. It was a letter. Not to one of them, but to all three of them! They let out a cheer, Prussia diving to rip the thing open violently. He let out a wail as if he had just murdered someone, and giggled as he unfolded the paper and read its content aloud.

_To the BTT,_

_Dear France, Spain and Prussia_  
_You are awesome and i love you so much. I have 3 questions :_  
_How did you guys meet each other?_  
_How can I be more awesome?_  
_Can i be in the BTT? _

_Je vous adore all of you ( France a little more because he is my country and he has beautiful hair)_

_-Weeedy, a French fangirl_

_P.S : Spain can you help me for my spanish exam, please_

"Kesese! I wanna answer!" Prussia begged, hiccuping between his words and France cut him off with a whine. "No! It's to all of us not just you!"

"We can all write back.." Spain decided, his vision slightly blurry, but he wrote something down regardless. The others followed his lead.

_Dear weeedy,_

_Gracias~_

_I don't really remember honestly..? I think it was something about an alliance and then we just kind of became friends from there. I'm a little hazy right now, sorry..Aha~_

_There's really no way to "be more awesome". Just be you!_

_Ah, well you can be an honorary member, sure. :)_

_And si, I'll try to help you for your Spanish exam!_

_-Spain_

"Cliche Spain.."

"S-So?"

"Kesese... My turn motherfuckers!"

_Weeedy,_

_Danke! I know I'm pretty awesome._

_We kinda formed a cool alliance, but it was through fights and shit. Then we just said fuck it, let's be friends._

_Well, you can't be as awesome as me of course, but you can always just declare your awesomeness. That helps._

_Um, I don't know about that. We're a "trio" for a reason..._

_Anyway, thanks for the letter!_

_-The Awesome Prussia_

"Finally it's my turn~"

"Yeah yeah don't write an essay France."

"Rude."

_Weeedy,_

_Merci~_

_Ah, it was through many hardships that we became friends. But, that's all in the past now._

_Just have fun and be yourself! You seem pretty awesome already. Considering you're French~_

_Sure! The more the merrier!_

_Honhon~ I know I'm much better than these idiots, hm?_

_Much love,_

_France~_


	16. To: America, Ukraine, and Russia

"America sir, we have an important document for you."

"Huh? What?"

"Here you are."

America scrunched his eyebrows together, taking the envelope in his hand that was labeled "top secret". Suddenly, his heart began to pound, palms began to sweat, and his excitement rose as he rushed to his desk to open the letter. He took out a letter opener, being careful not to rip any part of it.

_To America: _

_Enclosed are copies of a letter I sent Russia in an attempt to diplomatically solve the Crimea Crisis and his response. _

_Ukraine would like a massage, by the way._

_I believe it's time for The Hero to go to work._

_- Code Name: Wolverine26/1837_

Blue eyes widened, and his smile grew wider with each passing second. Was this for real?! He scrambled to respond, writing as fast as he possibly could.

_Wolverine,_

_Holy shit man thank you!_

_This is amazing, and I'll read through it right away._

_I'll see if I can get that to happen._

_Fuck yeah, it's my time to shine. Thanks for helping out the Hero! After all, a sidekick is just as important!_

_-America_

* * *

Silently, stealthily, Ukraine snuck into her room to avoid her brother; a letter clutched in her shaking hands. She was glad she got one, sure, but if he caught her... She gulped, shaking her head and trying not to think about it.

_To Ukraine: _

_Trust me, there are plenty of Gentlemanly Heroes out there. Especially the two hinted at._

She tilted her head, smiling all the same. "Gentlemanly Heroes..?"

* * *

_To Russia: _

_Is it true you're now restricting internet access to your citizens? It seems that you're becoming less like Russia and more like Soviet Union/USSR every day._

Russia smiled much too innocently as he ripped up the paper, tossing it aside for Lithuania to catch; trembling.

"M-Mr. Russia?"

"Just get rid of it, da?"


	17. To: America(2)

"Yo! Look what I got bro!" America proudly yelled through his home, shoving the letter in Canada's face, "This is like the third one this week!"

"Congratulations America." Canada said with a roll of his violet eyes, "I'm _so _excited for you."

"Thanks!"

"That was sarcasm.."

_Dear America, _

_Well this is more of a comment, but I just have to say. I LOVE living in America. I love the freedom and everything really. Living in America is awesome! I like it a lot more than my original nation, that's all I have to say._

From: Kpop love

"Aww! How sweet!" America smiled, starting to type out his response on his computer.

"Why don't you write them?"

"Because my handwriting sucks Mattie."

"..True."

_Dear Kpop love,_

_Thanks dude/dudette! I'm so glad you do! I try to make it as cool as possible, and at least some people appreciate my hard work~_

_Oh? You used to live somewhere else? Well, thanks for choosing the Hero! That's the right way to go man ;D_

_Thanks a bunch for the letter!_

_- Alfred F(reedom XD) Jones_


	18. To: Norway

"Nor."

"Hm?"

"I have a letter for you."

"..For me?

"Yeah. Here you go." Iceland handed off the letter to his brother, Norway, who sat looking at it dumbfounded. He never thought that he would receive a letter... And yet, here it was in his hands.

"Is this some kind of prank from Denmark?" He called out to Iceland, rolling his eyes and wanting to throw the thing away if it was true. But, then again, Denmark wasn't smart enough to completely change his handwriting for a stupid prank.

_To: Norway  
_

_Hei! So, it would seem your favorite Dane wrote something about you. Do you know what it is? Are you angry? You should be angry.  
_

_Do you get upset when people ship you with Denmark? After all, you were his mere province for a few hundred years. Likewise, do you get upset when people ship you with Sweden?  
_

_How was this year? Now your constitution is 200 years old! Congratulations on your bicentennial! Ha det!  
_

_-iSoftRain of the Cloud Layer_

Norway scowled - "What did he write about me this time?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think.."

"Ah." Iceland walked upstairs, not wanting to face the wrath of his brother, "I got it. Have fun writing back I suppose."

_iSoftRain,_

_What did the idiot write about me? What is something bad? I swear... I'm going to strangle him when I see him again. So, yes, I am angry._

_..People what. I mean, I'm not going to get really angry but... It's weird. M-me and him..?_

_Me and Sweden?! What? That's a thing? People are insane. I feel like I'm the only normal one sometimes. In no way would I want to be with Sweden of all nations. He has Finland, "his wife", after all._

_This year was productive, but all went well. Indeed it is - thank you for your support._

_And, another thanks for writing. I thought I wasn't going to get any letters, honestly._

_-Norway_


	19. To: Sealand

"Oh goodness! A letter for me?"

The small nation of Sealand ran along his home, admiring the "sacred" letter as he sat down on the hot ground. "I can't believe it! I'm so excited!" In his hand he already had a notepad and a colored pencil, just waiting to respond to the person who chose him to write to!

_Dear, Sealand,  
_

_you are definitely my favorite, and I classify you as a nation! if not a micronation...  
_

_I just wish that England would...  
_

_Is Sealand a boat, or just a tower-fortress-type-thingy...?  
_

_Thanks,  
_

_-batsam19  
P.S 3 3_

Swinging his legs, Sealand felt the wind blow through his hair as he replied; a smile growing on his face and he was singing softly to himself.

_Hello Friend!_

_I'm your favorite? How kind of you! Thank you! And yes, I am a nation, even if I am small. Thank you for recognizing me as an official country._

_Yes, that British jerk of jerks needs to realize that I am a country! He's just mean to me, for no reason..._

_Ah! My country is an old abandoned fort that was used during the wars, but now it's home to my citizens!_

_Of course! Thank you again!_

_-The Country of Sealand_


	20. To: Prussia(2)

_to prussia,_

_hey how r u doing. i agree with u , u are awsome and very sexy & we all know it. can u say hello 2 germany for me please. i love u, because u are awesome & so is gilbird. if u would want 2 could we go do something together sometime i'd really appreciate it if we could. who is the country that is your bff? _

_p.s im canadian & you have 2 try pouteen sometime, its very good. please be nicer 2 canada_

_-zoey is the best mew mew_

Prussia chuckled, feeling his ego rise as he read the letter. Without even thinking, he began to write his response,

_Hey!_

_I'm just fine. And, yes, I am awesome and sexy. Everyone in the whole world knows that~ Sure, I can tell bruder you said hello._

"Germany! This person says hello!"

"Uh... Hi?"

_He says hi back. Aw, you love me? Thanks~ Yeah, gilbird is awesome too. Not as awesome as me, but still freaking awesome. Sure! We can do something together sometime soon! Wanna get a drink or something? Or, are you_ underage? Hm, well Spain and France for sure.

Am I not nice to him enough? I love him, so maybe I should show him that more often.

I will! It sounds good!

-The Awesome Prussia


	21. To: Canada

"Wow.. Another letter!" Canada said to himself, hugging it to his chest as he finished his pancakes and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. He didn't open it yet, because he didn't want to get any syrup on it, but now he could! Carefully tearing the top, he unfolded it and scanned the content of the lovely letter.

_Dear Canada,  
_

_Is it possible to get drunk off of maple syrup?_

Oh, and if I went to Canada and shouted "GO BRUINS" would I get attacked by a bunch a angry Canadians?

Canadian anger is the worst kind of anger...thanks,  


_-anonymousbecauseofreasons_

"Hmm.." Canada took his favorite pen and began writing, drawing a cute border around the edges of the plain paper first.

_Dear anonymous,_

_I haven't personally gotten drunk off of maple syrup.. But does it count if I put maple syrup in my, er, alcoholic drinks sometimes? (Only rarely!)_

_I'm sure you wouldn't get the best results, that's for sure. I would stay away from yelling that... I wouldn't hurt you, but there are some crazy people out there. Yes, even in Canada._

_Thank you for the letter, it's very kind of you!_

_Sincerely, Canada_


	22. To: Spain, England, and RomaniaUkraine

Spain opened the door to his home, seeing a pile of letters on his steps. The dark-haired male smiled, sorting through them and seeing one with gorgeous handwriting addressed just to him. The nation went back into his house, plopping himself down on the couch and opening his letter.

_Dear Spain,  
Hello! I'm not sure whether you realise this or not, but, during one of the past Christmases, your 2p self kind of developed a crush on Belgium... What are your thoughts and/or feelings on that fact, may I ask? Reply at your own ease, or don't, at all. I'm all right. Thank you very much!_

Yours,  
Sancho ni Munraito

He took a lovely pad of paper which was soft to the touch, and he started to reply as best as possible.

_Hola! How are you? Thank you so much for the letter. Made my day!_

_Oh, really? I mean, I don't have anything against it necessarily, as long as he doesn't hurt her in anyway. If he does, I'll hurt him instead. Other than that, she can handle herself I'm sure._

_I hope to hear from you again!_

_Love,_

_Spain_

* * *

"Mr. England, you have a letter sir."

"Ah, thank you very much. Would you mind bringing it to me?"

England took the letter from his kind butler's hand, sipping his tea as he read through the letter.

_Dearest England,  
Good day to you. I hope this letter finds you in the best of health and in an excellent mood. Now, I understand you are a very busy nation, but I first must have your word you will answer this letter as clearly and truthfully as possible. Nevertheless, seeing as how you are the most gentlemanly of nations and my favourite, I doubt you would ever dream of __lying to a lady! _

_My first question is regarding your affections to the female nations. In other words, would you consider any of them to be particularly good friends with you or even a romantic interest of yours? Do include a name if it's a yes. If not, whom of all the ladies are you closest to? Secondly, I know you love 'Harry Potter', so who, besides Harry himself, is your favourite character? Lastly, which of your famous spells would you consider the most romantic and what are their effects, please? Answer at your own convenience!  
_

_Sancho ni Munraito__  
_

"This person has lovely handwriting~" He mentioned to himself, chuckling, "And they seem very nice... I'll write back immediately."

_Sancho ni Munraito,_

_How kind of you to write to me. Thank you very much. I am in a rather great mood currently - I have my tea and scones and some music playing in the background._

_Oh, of course I will dear, I wouldn't dream of lying to you. That would be quite rude as ungentlemanly! I would never want to disappoint you - especially since I am your favorite. Which flatters me, by the way._

_I do have good friendships with many of the female nations. Some more than others. I quite enjoy being around Monaco; she's very kind to me and we get along the best. Belgium is also nice, and we joke around and have some laughs. I really like all of them. They each have their own uniqueness._

_Oh goodness, I love Harry Potter... My favourite character? Perhaps Dumbledore._

_Hm.. Here is a spell for you my dear._

_You will need: _  
_l pink candle, _  
_1 white candle, _  
_Cinnamon, _  
_And a moonstone (optional)_

_Charge the candles with love. Hold them in your hands and pour loving energies into them. Don't picture a certain person, just see yourself happy and with somebody. Place the candles on the alter, the pink one to the left and the white one to the right. Cast a circle and light the candles. If you have a moonstone, place it on the alter between the two candles. Invite the Goddess to join you, if you haven't already done so, for you will be needing Her help. Next, sprinkle the cinnamon in a figure-eight pattern around the two candles. As you sprinkle the cinnamon, speak these words aloud:_

_"Oh, Great Goddess of the light, _  
_Bring me happiness, true and bright! _  
_May a new love so true come to me! _  
_As I will it, so mote it be!"_

_Thank the Goddess and close the circle. Either let the candles burn out, or snuff them out._

_Best of luck to you!_

_Sincerely, England_

* * *

It was a typical day for the nation of Romania, when suddenly he noticed a letter in his mailbox. He staggered for a minute, realizing that this was indeed for him! It was also addressed to Ukraine, so he called her, requesting her to come over which she did so instantly.

_Dear Ukraine and Romania,  
Hello! Firstly, to Miss Ukraine, I know of your recent troubles and just wanted you to know that I'll be quietly supporting you from the sidelines! Albeit, I know I can't do much, I just wanted to send you my love and message that I'll continue praying for your safety and keeping you in my thoughts.  
Moving on to the question, I realise that, for a period of time, Miss Ukraine, you took care of Mister Romania. My question is that, since you both have spent a certain amount of timetogether, have you both gone on anything that may be considered a date?Answer at your own convenience!_

Not trying to imply anything,  
Sancho ni Munraito

The two of them slightly blushed, but Ukraine was the first to write a response.

_Sancho,_

_Thank you so very much. I need all the support I can get right now! You are very kind dear, and I wish you well._

_Yes, it is true that I took care of Romania, and I enjoy being with him very much. And.. I believe we have. Maybe he doesn't think that, but I do. I wish he would consider them dates honestly.. Oh dear, do I have feelings for him?_

_Love, Ukraine_


	23. ((Note))

**Author note: Sorry for the delay in the countries writing back to you! There's been a bit of a dilemma going on so they'll get back to you tomorrow! ((Aka: I'm not feeling well today so my creativity is gone. Sorry... I'll be back tomorrow though; promise.)) **


	24. To: France and Russia

_Cher France,_  
_bonjour, first of all! I have to say that I, at first, thought that you were a big pervy, but I got to know you better and you're not that bad of a man. I'd like to say to that I enjoy reading about Louis XIV! Anyway, I'm learning French at school, but I just know some basic stuff. Can you help me improve, s'il vous plaît?_  
_Bonne journée!_

_-Susanrocksy_

The French man sighed happily, sitting down on his couch and crossing his legs; pen and paper in hand.

_Susanrocksy,_

_Bonjour to you too~ Ah, many people say that. I don't mean to come off that way, but it's just a bad habit I suppose. That being said, merci!_

_Ah, I'm glad you enjoy learning about my history! Everyone has to start somewhere, hm? And, oui, I'll certainly help you._

_Thank you for the letter!_

_-France_

* * *

"M-mister Russia, sir, you h-have a letter.." Latvia said, his hand trembling as he gave it to him. Russia patted him on the head, smiling innocently as usual.

"Thank you~.."

_Dear Mr. Russia,_

Hello Mr. Russia! I'm Kuma and I come from Indonesia! Nice to meet you  
Do you want to become my friend? I always want to become your friend we can eat piroshki together! We can plant some sunflower together! Or maybe you can visit Indonesia and I can be your tour guide! That would be awesome! XDDD

Well, I think that's all... thanks for reading my letter

-Kuma-

Russia chuckled to himself darkly, ordering Latvia to get him a nice piece of paper and a writing utensil, which the boy did right away. "I-Is this okay?"

"Da, this will do."

_Privet!_

_Nice to meet you as well, Kuma._

_I would love to become your friend! Would you like to become one with me? ^J^ Ah, sunflowers? That sounds lovely. We should make a garden~_

_Indonesia, hm? Sounds interesting. I would like that very much._

_Of course, thank you for sending it._

_-Russia_

* * *

**My goodness I am so sorry. I decided to do two in one because it's a bit easier. This is so late. I apologize. I've been busy, and life has been not the greatest... jeaijheoiheaoi.**

**-Feli**


	25. To: Prussia and Author

"The Awesome Prussia has been sent another letter!" The albino shouted through the house, causing his little brother to mess up on his important documents he was writing. Sighing with frustration, he glared at Prussia with his bright blue eyes.

"Idiot." He hissed, having to start over, but Prussia didn't notice nor care. He was too focused on his letter!

_Dear Prussia,  
_

_How are you? Do you have any advice about being awesome? Also how did you deal with Austria when he was in Germany's house? I have to know because I know someone a lot LIKE him and a friend of mine would NOT be happy if I lost my temper. What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen? What computer games do you like?  
_

_-Treebrooke_

"Bruderrrr! Get me paper!"

"Nein, get it yourself."

"But-"

"_Get it yourself."_

Prussia huffed, "Rude."

_Treebrooke,_

_I am awesome; as usual. Um, well it's hard to achieve my level of awesome, but I guess a cool laugh could help. Mine gets all the chicks._

_I just messed with both of them! I still do~_

_The weirdest thing I've ever seen? Italy kissing my bruder. Like, it's just weird to see that. How does he get some and I don't?!_

_I like horror games. And the Sims. It's fun to mess with people. (I always make one Austria and kill him off~ Kesesese~!)_

_-The Awesome Prussia_

* * *

I was shocked, honestly. _I _got a letter. _Me. _

With a delighted squeal, I opened it quickly, reading through it and finding a blush spreading across my cheeks.

_Dear Author,  
_

_Thank you for writing this, especially for keeping up with reviews. I don't think that I could do it.  
_

_It's very entertaining.  
_

_I look forwards to reading more in the future!  
_

_Sincerely,  
Bluemist_

Rushing inside my house, stumbling on the step and nearly falling, I found the nearest pen and paper, writing down a response as best as I could with a smile on my face.

_Dear Bluemist,_

_Oh my goodness, you wrote me a letter?! This made my day~! Thank you so much; it's difficult yes, but it's worth it. _

_I hope people don't hate me for the delay.. Thank you for your support!_

_I hope to hear from you again :3_

_Love, Feli~_


	26. To: Canada and the Nordics

"Bro, you have a letter." America said happily, handing it to Canada, "See? I told you this was a good idea!"

"Yeah, you're right... For once~" He teased sticking his tongue out at him, and starting to open it.

_Dear Canada  
First things first...I'm a Canadian and proud of it, secondly do you resent your brother at all, if so why? Are the rumors of Germany and Prussia being slightly weary of you because of how you fought in the world wars true? And lastly does the speculation that you are the lost Nordic colony of Vinland have any basis in reality. PS being Canadian rocks...STAND UP FOR YOURSELF ONCE IN AWHILE!_

-Potterfan1990

Canada smiled, asking for a piece of paper and a pencil, and America brought it to him while eating; of course.

_Hello!_

_I'm glad you're proud of it. I am too. And, no, I don't. Many people think I do, but he's actually the best brother I could ask for. Annoying, yes, but he means well._

_I haven't really noticed them being weary of me, so I can't quite say. They're actually quite kind to me!_

_Vinland...? It sounds vaguely familiar, but I'm really not sure... Sorry... _

_I'll try. Thank you!_

_Love, Canada_

* * *

"Pssttt...Nor."

"Denmark, not now moron."

"But-"

"_We're in a meeting." _

"Just read this!" Denmark slid a piece of paper into Norway's lap, to which he groaned and started opening it,

_Dear Nordic Five _  
_I just wanted to say you guys rock...especially you Finland and Iceland. Do you guys remember Vinland at all? What would you do if it turned out he was still alive?_

_-Potterfan1990_

The rest had already responded; it was just Norway's turn.

_Thank you! That's very sweet of you to say... _

_Ah, yes, I remember Vinland. He was a gift to North America. If he was still alive..? Perhaps just say hello. Haven't thought about it._

_-Finland_

_Hiya!_

_Awww~ Thanks! We're pretty cool._

_Vinland...Vinland... Rings a small bell... I have no idea haha!_

_-Denmark_

_Hello._

_Really? Me? That's nice. Why is that, if I may ask?_

_I remember Vinland. Not a lot, but I do know he had to leave._

_-Iceland_

_Hello,_

_Thank you for your letter. That makes me happy to know that you like us._

_Yes, I remember Vinland quite well actually. We gave him to an upper part of North America when we were still Vikings. That's all I've heard of him, however. _

_I'm not sure if he's still alive or not._

_-Sweden_

Norway sighed, feeling obligated to reply, and stealthily he put the letter on the table to write back.

_I'm glad you think so. We're an interesting group, that's for sure._

_Vinland sounds familiar. I think I got along with him alright._

_I've heard rumors that he's still out there, but only rumors. Not sure._

_-Norway_


	27. To: Japan and Russia

The morning sun rose peacefully on the horizon and it was no surprise that Japan was already up. He had a cup of tea in one hand, and with the other he carried in several envelopes; smiling as he saw one addressed to him in actual authentic handwriting.

_Hello Japan!_

I really like how your so calm all the time. I really admire it. What's your favorite anime? My favorite is Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin.

- Sandra

Japan took a moment to think, sitting on his front porch with a pad of lovely paper in hand.

_Dear Sandra,_

_Thank you very much. I try my best to be calm even in difficult situations._

_My favorite anime? I would have to agree that Shingeki no Kyojin is a great one, but I also enjoy Sword Art Online, if you have heard of it. It is very good._

_Thank you very much for writing me._

_- Japan_

* * *

_Dear Russia,_

I'm writing to you because I'm sitting on a grassy hilltop, and a only few meters away from me is a beautiful sunflower. I wish you could see it, but unfortunately I've left my camera at home, and I'm about as good at drawing as England is at cooking. So all I can do for you is describe it as best as I can, and hope that it will suffice.

Well, it is not a very large sunflower by sunflower standards (yet!), but it seems to be getting along quite well. It is only about four feet tall, but it catches your eye like nothing else on this hilltop. Its petals, which are spread out to drink in the sun, are golden yellow- like the last glimmer of sunlight on the water at dusk. Its leaves are large, and are the purest shade of green you've ever seen. Darker green veins race across them in complicated webs; you can almost see them thrumming with life! And all of the seeds are nestled in the petals, positioned in perfect, looping spirals. It's as if the sunflower petals are caressing them, holding them up to get closer to the sun and all the world's beauty. The sunflower doesn't smell like much of anything, but everything up on this hill smells like earth and fresh grass and life. But when a lilting breeze sweeps over the hill, I swear, that sunflower dances. It sways in the rhythm of the breeze, letting the wind play with its leaves and tug at its petals. But when the breeze stops, it straightens up, guarding the hillside as it has its entire life. It really is breathtaking to watch, and I hope, perhaps, that you can picture it in your mind as clearly as I am looking at it now. 3

Aside from that, if you are really worried about Belarus, I'd advise you to get a security system. Honestly, though, I think she's just misunderstood...and I might venture to say lonely and even scared. I think you can relate, as most of us (even us who aren't countries!) do at some point in their lives.

And I don't think you give Ukraine enough credit. She's always tried to look out for you, and I think we both realize that she's the only one in your household that isn't particularly afraid of you. She tries to be a good person, but she has some problems of her own right now, and I can tell you for certain that it's very stressful for her right now without you taking Crimea away from her. I'm not telling you to do something one way or another, but I think you could be a little nicer to her. Make her some stroganoff or something- that always makes me feel better!

Regards,  
Faloana

Reading over the large letter, Russia couldn't help but smile. The image in his mind was perfect regarding the lovely flower the writer had written so flawlessly, and he found himself a bit calmer than before. He started to reply slowly, but thoughtfully.

_Faloana,_

_Hello! I sure do love sunflowers. Luckily, I have plenty in my garden._

_The way you describe it is perfectly lovely. I wish I could be as gentle as the sunflower sometimes. They are so beautiful, aren't they? Thank you for describing it for me. I wish I could see it personally._

_Ah, but you see she scares me so. She may be misunderstood, but I am as well, da? Many people say I'm horrible and scary. I do not mean to be._

_Stroganoff sounds good right now. But I am not sure about everything else. I am sure you understand times are tough these days, and decisions are too._

_Thank you,_

_Russia_


	28. To: Japan and Canada

Japan was delighted to see he had received another letter; he really didn't expect another so soon!

_To Japan: Why does Godzilla have to be so damn sexy? I mean... RAWR! I'll give him eggs any time he wants!_

_Also... Seriously. All those tentacles. Sure, they feel good deep inside, but why do they have to always tear up clothing?_

_-Skylar_

His cheeks turned pink as he read the sentences, and he scrunched his eyes together, trying to think how he could even respond the the absurd letter. He sat down at the table, randomly spouting at words and hoping it would work.

_Skylar,_

_Um... I am not sure. That was not my intention to make him so, but I suppose I am glad you think so.._

_I-I really do not know how to answer that..._

_-Japan_

* * *

Canada wasn't having the best of days. People kept mistaking him for America, he was constantly yelled at for it, and he didn't have the courage to stand up to them. He attempted to, but found himself backing off. He thought he was going to go home and retire for the night, but everything turned around when he went inside and realized he had a letter which was sitting peacefully on the counter.

_Dear Canada_

_You, you cute, adorable and badass Nation make me proud to be Canadian! What part of Canada do you remain in most? My first guess was Ottawa! Am I right? Heh. Guess which part of you I'm from! :O. Here's a hint! Near the border and one of the richest cities in the world_

_Thoughts on fake maple syrup? I really wish 100% maple syrup wasn't so damn expensive T_T the fake stuff just isn't the same!_

_Oh and! If you were gay who would be your ideal partner? I like PruCan but I also like CanAme (not to be confused with AmeCan). FrCan isn't my cup o' tea but I can casually ship it... I've never seen you shipped with England O_o and I've just thought of that pairing... Maybe I'll look some up after. Hmm... OH! I like Russia shipped with you too but I'm okay to let that pairing go if you still have a grudge over that whole 'sitting on you' thing. Plus I don't want to go to war with Belarus and I'm pretty sure she'll start one if you date Russia... Hmm... So, what do you think?_

_Also, what do you think of your 2P counterpart? I lurve him but he's kinda scary cause I don't want to be clubbed to death by a hockey stick and smoking is bad for you and stuff._

_Je t'aime!_  
_-Andy._

_P.S Tell your brother, whatshisface, that I said hi!_

_P.P.S Yes, I did call him whatshisface as petty revenge for all the times he's overshadowed you._

_P.P.P.S You have permission to tell him that I forgot his name. Actually, please do. I would love to see his reaction._

Canada smiled, especially at the last few lines, and with a smirk he turned towards the couch where his brother was sitting.

"Hey, Alfie~?"

"Yeah?"

"This lovely person wrote a letter to me."

"What does it say man?" America smiled, tilting his head.

"They say they don't remember your name. But they remember mine just fine!"

"...Dude, you're all innocent on the outside, but sometimes you can be a jerk."

Rolling his violet eyes, Canada started to write back.

_Andy,_

_Thank you for writing me! Yes, you would be correct. Except sometimes I stay in Quebec as well. Hm... Vancouver? That's a pretty rich area close to the border. But, regardless, I'm so glad you like to be Canadian. I love it too!_

_Don't even mention that excuse for syrup. It's horrible and overpriced for being so absolutely repulsing. The real maple syrup is the best and always will be._

_M-My idea partner...? Well... WHAT. I would never be with my brother! That's incest! Goodness! But, if you must know... He has an interesting laugh and is rather... egocentric. Not in a horrible way, but he certainly makes it known. I like it though. He's the only one who actually talks to me and pays attention to me. I'm pretty sure you can figure out who it is by now, eh?_

_He's... odd to say the least. He has this odd thing for me which I sometimes find disturbing considered I'm him in a sense, but I've learned to deal with it. Ah well._

_Thank you very much for your letter~!_

_With love, Canada_

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of these reviews. They're keeping me busy, but in the best of ways!**

**Also, I'm gonna promo my friend Sancho ni Munraito because I can so go check her out please she's amazing. Thanks~ **

**-Feli**


	29. To: Canada, Norway, Lithuania

_Dear Canada,_

_You are the best._

_You are only my second favorite though. Why? Bieber. I would like to send him to Antartica._

_I just want to give you a hug._

_- Faith_

Canada chuckled to himself, silently agreeing. Good thing he handed Bieber off to America when he had the chance~

_Dear Faith,_

_At least you still consider me one of your favorites!_

_And, yes, I completely agree with you. We should get a whole bunch of us to start planning to send him there._

_I would love a hug from you!_

_- Canada_

* * *

"Lukas, you have a letter." Emil said plainly one morning, throwing it into the Norwegian's lap. Norway blinked, looking down at it, and eventually started to rip off the top of the envelope.

_Dear Norway,  
Hei! Before I start I just wanted to say that you'll always be my favorite country!  
I'm a Norwegian, but I'm currently living in America, and oh have I been feeling so homesick!_

Anyways, I wanted to know your opinions on Denmark and Sweden. And don't think you can lie to me! I already know everything about your history and what not!

Jeg elsker deg(I love you)  
-Frost

While he was reading it, he got up and went towards the kitchen, grabbing his own envelope and piece of paper to respond. He looked through the rest before sitting at the wooden table, keeping the letter in front of him and his response close to his chest. He didn't want to get any piece of information wrong as he wrote.

_Frost,_

_Hallo. Thank you, that's kind of you. I see, so you're part of my country? I'm glad. You should come home to visit sometime._

_My opinions on them? Well, they are both morons to start. But, I think everyone is so that's not very accurate. Denmark is very... Flighty. Oblivious would probably be the better term. That being said, he tries his best to be helpful. But it usually doesn't work out._

_Sweden is rather intimidating. To others, anyway, but not to me. I know he has this secret soft side towards Finland. I keep my distance from him._

_Thank you. Hope you write back to me someday._

_- Norway_

* * *

There was a rushing of footsteps, a small squeak, and finally the door shut behind the tiny nation known as Latvia. In his hands he clutched one particular letter, his face showing fear, but regardless he wandered towards Lithuania who was staring at him worriedly. "W-What on earth are you doing? Doesn't that belong to Mr. Russia?"

"N-No!" Latvia responded, "It was addressed to you! So I brought it up here!"

Lithuania's eyes widened. He risked getting hurt for a letter? A small, warm smile graced his lips as he jumped from his bed towards Latvia. "Thank you.. I owe you one."

"What does it say?"

_Dear Lithuania,_

_I'm so sorry if this letter gets you in trouble with Mr. Russia. I think one of you Baltics usually gets the mail, right? In that case, I'm assuming this is safe and one of your friends will get it to you. I'll try to be brief here for your sake: first of all, you're adorable, and I hate seeing other countries pushing you around. If you need any help for any reason, write a letter and give it to one of Poland's ponies. It'll reach me- it's better not to ask how...but it will. Your scars, though...did Russia do that? I don't care that he's one of the frickin' biggest superpowers; I will come over there and flay him alive. Just hang in there, okay? It has to get better some time, you know. Just be safe, and remember that there are people out there that care about you._

_-Sunny_

Latvia, perched over his shoulder, made a small happy sigh into Lithuania's ear. "Aren't you gonna respond?"

Lithuania patted his head, ruffling his brown hair, "Well of course. And this time I'll go downstairs. Alright?"

"Okay!"

_Dearest Sunny,_

_Thankfully, we were quick about it. Latvia was kind enough to get it to me on time. Either way, I'm so happy I received a letter. This is so kind!_

_I'm adorable? How nice... I think I need a bit of a haircut though, don't you think~? Maybe not though! Ah, you'd be willing to help me? I can't believe it.. I just don't want you to get hurt either, Sunny._

_So you and Pol are in on something? Then I know I'm in safe hands._

_Ah... Yes, he did. And continues to create new ones. I-I wouldn't try anything to bold. He's very... Convincing, in one way or another._

_Thank you very much. I know I have a lot of people that care about me, including you. Which makes me very happy._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Love Lithuania_

* * *

**((This is one of the coolest Hetalia ideas I've seen. You're really dedicated to do this, and your writing is amazing! Love you, Feli; write on! -Sunny))  
**

***blushing intensifies* Thank you so much!**

**And thank you to all of you who continue to read this and support me. I love all of you! **

**Oh, one thing, if you could just send about 2-3 letters maximum that would be great. Some people are sending 6-7 and I just won't answer them all (nothing personal against you!) because there are others who haven't had there's answered yet. That being said, if you PM me asking if it would be alright to send another, then I'll most likely say yes. I'll just have to wait to respond to it because of everyone else requesting responses from the nations.**

**Thanks!**

**-Feli**


	30. To: America, England, China

"This is from one of my states!"

"Your states..?"

"Yup! It's from Michigan!"

"Ah, that's nice. It will probably get to them quickly then, huh?"

"I hope so~!"

_Sidekick? Try 50. You're the A in USA, after all, and you can't have the USA without the US of A._

_Your jacket has the number 50 on it for a reason. The S are personified, too._

_- Wolverine26/1837, a.k.a. Henry F(ord) Jones, a.k.a. Michigan_

_P.S.: Tell Uncle Mattie the Provinces are also personified._

"Oh! Oh! This is the same state who sent me that top secret information~"

"W-Well don't go spreading that around Alfred!"

_Michigan,_

_Dude, you're so right. What would I be without all of you? Absolutely nothing!_

_Wait, weird question. Are you guys like... my kids? Because you all have my last name. Damn. I'm a father?!_

_Hahaha! Anyway, thanks man. I hope we can talk in person sometime, when I'm not so busy._

_- Alfred F. Jones_

_P.S: Will do!_

"Mathewww!"

"What is it?"

"Did you know your Provinces are personified?"

"Well, duh Alfred. If I didn't figure that out by now, that would be strange."

"But I didn't know until like a couple years ago..."

Canada sighed, giggling to himself, "Which is why you're strange~"

* * *

_Dear England,  
Hello, again. How're your brothers? Also, would you agree to go on a date with somebody? Don't worry; it's not a fangirl and they won't kill you!  
Also, are you a fan of Sherlock?  
Sincerely,  
Bluemist_

"Getting all of these letters really makes me happy. I don't understand why I'm so popular though!"

_Bluemist,_

_Hello again to you as well. They're alright as far as I know. Haven't spoken to them recently._

_A date? With whom, may I ask? Ah, well at least they won't kill me. That's a good sign. Probably yes then. But, curiosity is getting the better of me. Could you tell me who it is I may go on this date with?_

_Oh goodness yes. One of my favorite programs._

_Love, England_

* * *

"Aiya! A letter!"

_亲爱的中国(Dear China),  
您好！I hope you have been well! If you don't mind, I have a few questions for you...Or maybe just one.  
How did it feel to take care of all your siblings when they were only toddlers? Was it a lot of work? Did it stress you out? I'm sure you worked so hard to take care of them! Hope you write back.  
我爱你(I love you),  
Frost_

China smiled to himself, tying his hair up and rolling up his sleeves to write back.

_Frost,_

_你好! Thank you, I have been doing just fine. Sure!_

_It was very stressful, yes. Some more than others. Especially when they were small; they wouldn't shut up! And some of the tricks they played on me were uncalled for._

_But, I suppose that's what you get for having so many siblings._

_谢谢,_

_China_

* * *

***awkward dance* Hello~! I just wanted to say thank you and I love you guys~**

**I thought of another idea as well. If you want to leave them a gift, they will open it for you and you can see their reaction. I dunno, thought it would be fun~**

**Ciao!**

**-Feli**


	31. To: Germany, America, and Some Nordics

"...Really? This again?"

_To Germany,  
SEID IHR DAS ESSEN NEIN WIR SINF DER JÄGER  
-AoT Fans_

Germany sighed, but slightly chuckled, writing the quickest response in his lifetime.

_I've heard this enough from America. But, danke I guess? At least I got a letter._

_-Germany_

* * *

"Alfred, can you pause that?"

"Uh, no man. Almost beating the level!"

"But-"

"DAMMIT so close!"

Canada heaved a frustrated sigh, going up to the game console and turning it off. A loud screech was heard behind him.

"W-Why would you do that?!"

"You have a letter." The Canadian said plainly, and instantly America cheered up.

"Gimme!"

_Dear America,_

_Hey, dude, how ya doin'? I just rage-quitted playing Skyrim, and maaaaan... - If that wasn't the best game ever, I seriously wouldn't waste my time playing it. What video games do you like to play? Any favorites? During the American Civil War, did you, like, split in two? That must have been painful, dude; I can't say that I can relate, but I'm sorry for you. Also, how would you respond if a certain Briton had feelings for you?_

_Peace out, bro!_  
_-Annie_

"Yessss a letter mostly devoted to video games! Sweet!"

_Sup Annie! (Cool name)_

_Pretty good! Ah, that's the worst. I rage quit wayyyy too easily. Fuck yeah, Skyrim is amazing. Oh geez, I love so many._

_I love first person shooters, horror games, OH I really really loved The Last of Us and Portal 2, but I'm also into The Legend of Zelda. And many many more X3_

_It wasn't, like, physical exactly, but good god my personality was split. It was weird man. I felt like two different people in one body. Ah well._

_... Iggy has... Wait are you serious? Well, I certainly wouldn't... uh, I don't know, disagree? Fuck, don't mention that, just forget that okay?!_

_Peeeaaacceee!_

_- The Hero; Alfred F. Jones_

* * *

"Ah, a response to my letter. That was nice."

Norway casually opened it, sitting on the couch next to his brother Iceland.

_Norway-  
Oh look, I'm writing back. How fascinating._

_Well, Den said you were weak. I don't think so, though I've never met you. He's probably just stronger, and you seem weaker in comparison._

_I agree it's quite weird. After all, he is your brother, and although you two have been good friends since childhood, but is it anything more than that? Although, you did choose to stay with Denmark when Sweden left the Kalmar Union in 1523._

_1814-1905. All I have to say in regards to SuNor._

_Sure! I'm happy for you._

_Probably because you're a minor character. Most people know America or Italy better than they know you._

_Also, my friend and I are debating something. Did you know your magic before you met England, or did you discover your magic afterwards? And is your magic more powerful, equal, or less than England's?_

_-iSoftRain_

_"Emil."_

"Hm?"

"Just out of curiosity... Hypothetically speaking, would I be better off with someone like Matthias or Berwald?"

"...What kind of a question is that?"

"N-Never mind forget it."

_iSoftRain,_

_I'm glad you are writing back. Thank you._

_...He said that? I may be weak compared to him, but I'm certainly not weak. He thinks he knows everything, the moron._

_I-I only chose to be with him out of pity. Nothing more. Only pity. Right... Who am I kidding? I'm not sure about my feelings for him honestly. But it certainly isn't hatred.._

_I'd rather not be paired with the Swede, thank you. If Finland saw that... I think I'd be dead._

_I guess that does make sense. I don't stick out much. Oh well._

_I had magic before England, and I am much more skilled in the subject. Stronger, maybe not; we're pretty equal. But mine actually works. He can't even cast a simple spell right, or make a good potion._

_Thank you again,_

_- Norway_

* * *

_Denmark!  
Hej! I sent this on the 5th, but you might get it later, sorry. Happy birthday!_

_Watch out for Norway- I think I made him angry. Oh, but have you heard the Nordic Five song? Whaddya think of his singing voice? If you haven't heard it, go listen to it now! Then play it for the others._

_-iSoftRain_

"Yes! A birthday card! It's a little late though... Whoops.."

_iSoftRain,_

_Hiya! Sorry for the late response :( But thank you!_

_Uh oh. What happened? Ah well, his anger won't last for too long... Hopefully._

_Well of course! We made it! Norway's voice is actually really pretty~_

_The others have heard it plenty of times. I play it way too much! Haha!_

_- Denmark_

* * *

"Papa~! Here's a letter for you!" Sealand came bounding into Sweden's office, handing him a letter in his small hands. The Swede thanked him by ruffling his hair, and the small boy was out again in an instant.

Opening the letter, Sweden stared at it blankly, but inside he was ecstatic.

_Sweden,  
Hejssan. So I sent this on the fifth, but I suspect you might not get it until the sixth or later. Happy birthday!_

_Have you heard the Nordics' Drama CD? You're super awkward! Go listen to it if you haven't heard it._

_-iSoftRain_

Digging for a pen in his desk, he finally was able to respond.

_iSoftRain,_

_Thank you. My birthday went pretty well._

_No, I haven't. I will. Ah, am I? I usually am in most cases._

_Oh well._

_-Sweden_

* * *

_Dear Denmark,  
RUN BITCH RUN!_

Panicking as he saw the letter, he did as he was told, running upstairs and locking his door; jumping onto his bed. Shaking, he responded.

_W-Why?! Is Norway angry!? Is he coming? Oh crap!_

_-Denmark_

* * *

**Geez I answered a lot~ It was fun though! Keep 'em coming!**

**-Feli**


	32. To: Russia, Greece, France

**Sorry this chapter is kind of rushed because I'm busy and leaving for vacation soon.**

* * *

_Dear Russia,  
Привет! I just wanted to ask you a few things about the... Situation... Between you and Ukraine._

_Do you agree with what your boss is doing? How has your sister reacted? Don't you care that she's your sister and your hurting her? Also, things must be pretty tense between you and America. He kinda annoys me anyways, how do you actually deal with him? I probably would have hurt him by now..._

_Oh, and something completely unrelated, how much vodka do you drink daily?_

_Sorry if I'm prying, I'm just curious :)_

_До свиданя,_  
_Anonymous_

"So many people keep asking me about this..."

_Anonymous,_

_I'd rather not talk about this right now. Of course I care that she's my sister. It's complicated, da?_

_I've thought about hurting him many times, but I can't find it in my heart to do so._

_A lot. I'm pretty sure my blood is half vodka._

_-Russia_

* * *

"Hm? What's this...?"

"_Meow~"__  
_

"A letter? For me?"

Greece yawned loudly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before taking the envelope out of his kitten's mouth.

_to Greece_

hey there Greece! sorry if I disturbed you from the peace, but I'm wanting to say how much I love greek mythology! it just fills me with happiness when I look at the stars or read about the gods and goddesses. I also love it because my name is Greek! it means blossom! my parents picked it because they're landscapers XD

_-Activatebird_

Greece slightly smiled, sitting against one of his stone pillars and reached for something to write back with.

_Dear Activatebird,_

_Hello. No, you didn't disturb me. I'm hungry anyway, so it all worked out. _

_Ah, thank you. It's interesting, isn't it?_

_It is? Blossom huh? That sounds very pretty._

_Thank you for writing me._

_Love,_

_Greece_

* * *

_Dear Francis,_

Just out of curiosity (and because I'm obsessed with the musical), since phantom of the opera is based on a true story, have you ever encountered such an event? Hope you, FACE and the BTT stay awesome!

Anonymous

"Ah, I love that musical~" He said to himself, starting to write back.

_Bonjour~_

_I love that musical as well!_

_Actually, I have. I remember the panic with that story. I witnessed some too. It was frightening._

_Thank you! We certainly will~_

_With love,_

_France 3_


	33. To: Spain, Ukraine, England

"Why do you get so many fucking letters?"

"Haha, I'm not sure Lovi.. I'm sure you'll get plenty more.. Oh! It's from her again!"

_Dear Spain,  
_

_Hola to you, too! I'm feeling fine, thank you. What about yourself? (I humbly apologise for not asking in my earlier letter... I have no idea how it slipped my mind!) Oh, no, I should be the one who's happy about actually receiving a reply! Thank you, by the way. I'm happy I managed to put a smile on your face, though...  
Oh, I see! You appear to have a lot of faith in her and seem to love her very much. Makes me a little jealous! Hahaha! Thank you, I'm sure she'll be happy if you tell her that. In fact, why don't you? I'm certain she'll be ecstatic! Well, then, thank you for your time and I hope I shall have the pleasure of hearing from you again._

_Love,_  
_Sancho ni Munraito_

Smiling to himself, the Spaniard was quick to grab a pen and paper to reply.

_Dear Sancho,_

_So, we talk again~ I'm doing just fine! (No worries chica!) Hey, I love to reply to anyone who's willing to send me such a kind letter._

_Si, I do have faith in her. I don't mind what she does, as long as she doesn't get hurt! You know, that's a good idea. I think I will._

_Of course, write back anytime!_

_With love,_

_Spain_

* * *

Sitting her room, alone, Ukraine managed to silently undo a letter which she had received. She smiled solemnly to herself, seeing as it was sent from someone who had written to her previously.

_Dear Ukraine,  
_

_Thank you very much for replying so quickly! I hope you are feeling a little better from the last time I wrote to you; and I can only hope my support will be able to pull you through your current hardships. I thank you dearly for the compliment, as untrue as it may be. You are, in fact, a much kinder person than I am and can ever hope to be. Why, thank you! You're a very lovely, selfless nation and I hate seeing you in such a predicament. I hope things lighten up for you soon.  
_

_I see... Was he a problem child in any sort of way? How did Mister Russia and Miss Belarus take to him, if I may ask? As they were your only siblings for quite a while, were they a little envious that your affections had been granted to Mister Romania, too? My, how wonderful! Would you mind terribly if I were to ask you to share one of your "dates", please? Oh... It's a shame he didn't write back, as well... Otherwise, I could tell you whether he does or doesn't. Although, I suppose you'd much rather ask him yourself, I suppose...? That... Is a question only you know the answer to. If you do, then I shall be extremely happy for you and will have another thing to support you in. I kind of have a feeling you do, though... Don't worry. I'm sure he has placed you in a dear, special place in his heart. Just for confirmation, Mister Romania didn't read your response to my earlier letter, right...?_

_Wishing you the best of luck,_  
_Sancho ni Munraito_

Sighing, she replied slowly and thoughtfully...

_Dear Sancho ni Munraito,_

_Of course dear! You're letter was so kind. And this one is, as well. Well, thank you. I try to be kind to others regardless of how they treat me. I certainly hope everything will clear up soon. Your support means everything to me, I guarantee that._

_He wasn't necessarily a problem child. Devious, yes, but it was rather amusing. They didn't really pay him much attention. I'm not sure if that's fortunate, or unfortunate honestly. I.. Well, I haven't really told anyone.._

_Well, sometimes we like to take picnics. I would do this with him as a child, and he's always enjoyed it. I love them.. They're always so wonderful. I'm much too nervous to ask him, but maybe someday I'll work up the courage. Thank you very much! I hope you're right._

_And I certainly hope not. One can never be to sure with him, though.._

_Thank you!_

_Much love,_

_Ukraine_

* * *

_Dearest England,  
_

_Thank you so much for the sweet reply! It was quite the pleasant surprise. I hope you didn't find my initial letter too direct or rude. Looking back at it, I realise I was quite snarky at certain points in my letter. Do forgive me, please?  
I'm glad to hear that I caught you in a good mood and still hope to do so with this letter. As with before, I pray that you're keeping healthy and aren't working yourself too hard. If I may ask, would the music you had playing-if you can remember-be 'The Phantom of the Opera', by any chance? If I'm not mistaken, you sang it once as a lullaby for Ameri-Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any unwanted memories. Please ignore the question if it bothers you. It wasn't really in my right to ask, anyway.  
Hahaha! I didn't think you would. I apologise for doubting you even for a second. Really? Well, I can't seem to find any reason as to why you wouldn't be my favourite...  
_

_Really?! How lovely! Tell me, does Mister France have any problems with that? I mean, Miss Monaco is his little sister, and you and him have your... Differences. Also, if you'll allow me to ask, what did you, personally, think of her past Halloween outfit? The fairy one, I mean. Unless my memory has failed me, you remarked to France that the Peter Pan Troupe, on a whole, was "flashy". What about Miss Monaco's individual costume, though? Did it suit her? Was it accurate? Yes, I do recall you being particularly good friends with Miss Belgium, too. Just wondering, has Mister Spain ever warned you to keep your distance from her? He himself is rather close to her and the two of you aren't exactly the best of buddies... I just thought he might have been a little protective over his past family member during the beginnings of your friendship. Does anything ring a bell? I agree. They're all really lovely ladies.  
As do I! I see... It must have been heartbreaking when he died. I, for one, was pretty upset when Professor Snape passed on. Quick question here, most people agree that it would have been better should Harry have married Hermione instead of Ginny. Do you agree, or, perhaps, you think he should have tied the knot with somebody else entirely?  
Oh, wow... That's a beautiful spell. I love moonstones! They carry an air of enchantment and mystery to them which I simply adore. The spell itself seems to feel somewhat wistful with odd sprinkles of nostalgia. As though you've really already found your loved one and just haven't realised it yet. It's a wonderful spell. Thank you so much!_

_Lots of love,_  
_Sancho ni Munraito_

"W-Wow.. This letter is delightfully long~"

_Dearest Sancho ni Munraito,_

_Oh no no no! You weren't rude at all! In fact, you were quite the opposite. But, since you asked, I will forgive you of course love._

_...How on earth did you know that? It's one of my favorite musical productions. Ah... Yes, I sang it to him on numerous occasions.. It's quite alright. Some memories are just better than others._

_Well, since the Frog and I don't get along (oh who am I kidding? I depise him) I honestly haven't told him that I talk to her often. H-her Halloween outfit..? Keep this between us, but, she looked very lovely in it. It suited her perfectly._

_Although we had our differences in the past, we act civil with one another now. And, seeing as she is interested in someone else anyway, he finds no harm in me talking with her._

_Oh, I think it's perfect the way it is. I wouldn't want Hermione to be with anyone else, honestly. People may disagree, but that's my opinion._

_You're very welcome. I hope the turn out is what you wanted! If you need anymore spells, let me know dear. Pleasure talking to you again!_

_With love,_

_England_

* * *

**I love writing for England! I think I'm pretty good at it too. He's just so gentlemanly and sweet!**

**Anyway, sorry for the slight delay. Vacation and stuff~**

**-Feli**


	34. To: Canada(2)

Footsteps came stomping down the stairs loudly as a voice boomed in the living room. "Happy Birthday Mattie~!" America screamed at the top of his lungs, resulting in a jump from the nation of Canada.

"O-Oh, thanks Al. I was just opening a letter from someone right now."

"Oooo! Lemme see~!"

_To Canada: _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

- An American on the Canadian Border

P.S.: Everyone in a Border State knows exactly who you are. Remember that.

"Dude, that's so sweet."

"I know!" Canada smiled, giggling with joy.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Thank you so much! I'm glad someone remembers me~_

_Love, Canada_

* * *

**I just wanted to get this in really quick before midnight but more are on their way in a second~**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW.**


	35. To: France, Canada, England, Germany

France decided to invite Canada over for a day. He hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever, and he had recently received a letter that was addressed to the both of them.

"Hey Francis!"

"Hey Mattie~ Look what we have!"

_To the beautiful France and the most adorable Canada:_

Hello, you two. How are you? I hope you are both well. Live long and prosper, as they say. :3

Alright, so my question is to the both of you, obviously. So, how'd you each feel when England took sovereignty over Canada when he was a child? I would appreciate both of your retellings or reactions, but I understand that Canada might not remember; I've been told he was very young when this happened.

Thank you both for reading, and thank you in advance for answering.

With all my love and admiration,  
EmeraldEquinox

"Should we respond?"

"Oui, of course~"

_Dearest EmeraldEquinox,_

_Bonjour from the both of us~ We are! Hope you are too!_

_Matthew's answer: Since I was young, I was quite confused, but it's not as if England treated me badly. I just missed France, clearly. But we still saw each other often!_

_Francis' Answer: Ah, it was saddening to say the least. I was upset for a while, but I visited him very often, so that was okay. He was treated well at least!_

_Thank you for your letter~_

_Love, Canada and France_

* * *

_To the wonderful England:_

Hello, England. If you're reading this, thank you. I'm glad you took time out of your day to read my letter. Makes me feel like a giddy little school boy. :3

Anyway, my question is about Canada. How did you feel when you took him away from France and made him your colony? Do you or did you ever regret taking him from his papa?

With all of the warm cookies of love,  
EmeraldEquinox

England smiled to himself, thinking about how to reply as he looked up to the blue sky showing faintly through the tree he was sitting beneath.

_EmeraldEquinox,_

_Hello! Of course I would read your letter. I love getting them, and I'm glad you enjoy the fact that I do so._

_Ah.. I did feel bad, yes, but I felt as if it was the better option. I just wanted him to be safe and grow up on his own. I allowed him to see the Frog all the time, I promise._

_Thank you for the letter, love!_

_With love,_

_England_

* * *

"Germany! Germany! You have a letter!"

"Hm?" He looked up, taking it from his ally, "For me...?"

_Dear Germany,  
_

_You're really cool, one of my favorite characters even, but this question still stands..._

Why can't you be more awesome.

It's not like you have to be all irresponsible and get into trouble and all that(like your bro sometimes), but you don't have to be all "perfect" about everything. Try to just take a break and be lazy once in a while. (Well, not "lazy" really, but you get the idea.)  


_From, Cheary_

"Danke, Italy."

"Si~"

_Cheary,_

_That's quite nice of you to say, thank you._

_Well, I believe my bruder says he is the awesome one.. So, I guess that's his job and my job is to be the responsible one._

_Ja, I see what you mean. I'm not necessarily trying to be "perfect" as you say, but I actually enjoy trying to make things the best that they can be. Oh, I actually am lazy every now and again. Especially when Gilbert screws something up and I make him fix it on his own._

_Best regards,_

_Germany_

* * *

**Hope you all have/had a great day~**

**-Feli**


	36. To: Prussia, Germany, and others

"The Awesome Me has another letter~!"

"Ja? Better reply quickly then."

"Calm down, I will!"

_To: Brüder  
Hello again, Brüder!  
_

_Preußen, is Saturday still good for the bar? I checked today, and the bartender said he would give us a 50% discount on everything if I, well, you don't need to know, whatever. So I punched him and broke his nose, then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, then made him give us the discount anyways. Then I healed his nose with a simple Episkey!, a Harry Potter spell. You should really read it sometime.  
_

_Deutschland, you really should tell Italien the truth about your history. You know who Chibitalia was/is, at least be honest. Or you could tell him that you're free on Sunday and that you reserved a table at an Italienisches restaurant. He loves you, no matter what you did in the past. Remember that.  
_

_Viele Liebe,_

_Berlin_

Chuckling beneath his breath, Prussia realized this letter wasn't purely for him, but for his younger sibling as well.

"I lied. _We _have a letter!"

"Oh? It's to me as well?"

"Ja~!"

"Well, let me see it then."

_Berlin,_

_Sounds great! What did he say...? Do I have to hurt him? But at least we get the discount. Danke! I've heard of it, and maybe I will getting around to reading it eventually. Thanks again; can't wait to have a drinking contest~_

_-The Awesome Prussia_

"Here you go." Prussia handed the pen off to Germany who was carefully reading his part of the letter, trying to think of how to respond.

_Berlin,_

_Ja, I suppose you're right. Maybe I will tell him who I am, and I'm sure he'll be happy. I... I love him as well. And I know he's understanding, so hopefully he'll forgive me for everything._

_Thank you for writing the two of us._

_- Germany_

* * *

"Alright, let's start the meeting. First of all-"

"Wait!" Germany sighed, looking at his brother who was now standing up at the large table where the nations all gathered around. "Some of us have to respond to a letter. It's quite a few of us, so I wanted to get this out of the way!"

"...Fine. Just hurry it up."

"Ja! I need... England, Canada, France, Spain, Italy, Romano, America, Russia, and Greece."

All of the nations stood up, following Prussia to the back of the room to reply to the nice letter.

_England, HARRY POTTER IS AWESOME! I have all names, spells and effects, actor's names, and history and extras meomrized. I love Harry Potter, and have many ideas for fanfictions, some of which are crossovers with Skullduggery Pleasant (an excellent Irish series), Soul Eater, Hetalia, and other fandoms. I have a picture on my phone. It says: "Eat like Weasley, Study like Granger, Live like Potter." A true motto!  
_

_Canada, you can stand up for yourself! Don't worry, they won't laugh at you, I'll make sure of that! Also, I love bacon. And syrup. Both together taste awesome!  
_

_France, you are awesome when you're not perving on others. Still, you are awesome, and your food is delicious!  
_

_Spain, tomatoes are awesome. That is all I can say.  
_

_Italy, pasta is awesome. I love pasta!  
_

_Romano, it's alright to have friends. They will help you. If you want, I'll be your friend.  
_

_America, what you need is training! You must become fitter, and, yes, (sorry!) you are a bit chubby, but training will help that and make you stronger.  
_

_Russia, you are awesome! Pipes make awesome weapons, even though I slightly prefer sharpened metal rulers and wrenches. Vodka is delicious, and I love sunflowers! Here, I even brought some for you! *blushes slightly*  
_

_Greece, have you ever read 'Garfield'? It is a comic about a fat, lazy cat, but very amusing! You might like it._

_Oh dear, I just realized how many times I've said 'awesome'! I've been drinking and hanging out with Preußen too much lately, but whatever. Beer and vodka is awesome!_

_Viele liebe Grüße,_  
_Berlin_

"Alright, one at a time now." England said, starting to write down his reply and the others stood right behind him. "I'll write each of our names, and then you can write your response."

_From England: Harry Potter is awesome! That's fantastic that you've memorized all of those difficult spells. Ah, yes, I've heard of crossovers with us. I quite enjoy them, actually. They're very entertaining and the whole "Pottertalia" idea makes a lot of sense! Thank you for writing._

_From Canada: Ah, everyone keeps telling me that.. I'm trying! My brother makes sure of it too. I love syrup on bacon! It's the best!_

_From France: Ah, merci. My food is pretty delicious, oui~?_

_From Spain: This is very true! Don't forget turtles are too~_

_From Italy: Of course it is! It's pasta~! = w =_

_From Romano: ...You mean it? G-Grazie... There's just a lot of stupid idiotas out there who annoy me..._

_From America: Dude, no need to sugar coat it. I'm working on it though! At least you're nice about my weight, unlike SOME people. *cough* Grumpy Brit *cough ;P_

_From Russia: Da, I love my pipe. I don't use it that much, even though people think I do. Oh! Thank you! Would you like to be my friend?_

_From Greece: Oh? That sounds nice. I'll look it up. I wish I could be a lazy cat..._

_Love,_

_All of us._

_(Especially the Hero!)_

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yep~!"


	37. To: America, Prussia, Canada

"Alfred, you-"

"Finally! Another letter~!"

Grabbing it out of his older brother's hands, Alfred jumped over the back of the couch and sat down, reading it intensely.

_Dear 'merica  
It's Friday the thirteenth so I've got to give You some bad luck so lets set some if my ... Friends on you,k? Oh but don't worry I'll tell you a little tip on surviving them so hear we go  
Le tip:_

_Never go into the woods with Slendy's  
Never go drinking with splendy  
Never take the rose from Smexy  
Never look into the eyes of Endy_

_Okay so now that that's done I want to ask you a question: why do you like burgers? I have been an American citizen all my life and I only remember eating a burger once I simply find no appeal in them. why do you?  
Well t-that's all folks!  
Final-fire-imp_

Alfred squinted at the paper, then looking at his watch, he became even more confused. "Uh... It's the ninth of July..?"

"Alfred, this person obviously sent it before today... Idiot.."

"Ohhhh!"

_Dear Final-Fire-Imp (That's a cool-ass name!),_

_Friday the thirteenth is creepy man. All the weird theories and myths.. Oh great, Slenderman? That game just... freaked me the fuck out._

_I would never do any of that. I probably wouldn't survive two seconds looking at any of them! Haha!_

_...You don't like hamburgers...? What?! They're the greatest creation! They have the meat, and then you've got the carbs, and the not important crap that still tastes good anyway! So that means it's healthy, right? Lettuce is healthy! Dude! And then you have fries with it, and a huge ass milkshake and it's freaking heaven. Now I'm hungry~_

_See ya!_

_- The Hero_

* * *

_Dear Prussia  
_

_If you had to date either Hungary, Canada, or Austria, who would you pick? You have to pick one.  
(I secretly want you to pick Hungary)_

Chuckling awkwardly, Prussia started to respond, trying to put it in the best way possible.

_Well, um, sorry to disappoint you I suppose but... Let's just say, pancakes are awesome~_

_-Prussia_

* * *

"Hey, woah woah woah."

"What is it?"

"This is a letter for you! Dude, I totally didn't see it - sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks though."

_Dear Canada  
I'm Canadian and you are one of my favorite characters and I think that you should stick up for yourself more!  
_

_Now for my questions:  
Do you find it awkward when people ship you with America?  
And in the anime you are shorter then America, but in area you are bigger then him. Do you know why that is? Thanks for thanking the time to read my letter! _

_Love ya!_

Canada raised an eyebrow, looking over at his sibling who was playing video games; yelling crazily at the television. "People think I'm with my brother? This dumbass?"

_Thank you! I've been trying to!_

_Umm.. First of all, do people not get that he's my brother? We're siblings. So, yes, it's extremely awkward and I don't like it in the slightest. Just because we love each other as family, doesn't make us "together"..._

_That's... That's actually a great question. Probably just because he has more recognition..._

_Thanks again!_

_-Canada_


	38. To: England, Hungary, and more

"Okay, finally we can get the meeting-"

"Woah, nope, hold up."

"What is it now, Alfred?!"

"Sorry my German bro, we have more letters to pass out!"

"..Make it quick."

"On it! First, to... Who the heck is Author?"

"Mein gott, just skip that one. And don't read them out loud! They're personal letters!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

America mumbled to himself, going around the meeting table and handing one out to the countries who received one. The first was to England, so he went towards his seat and sat it on his head, letting it fall into the Brit's lap.

"Was that really necessary?"

_Dear England,  
Hello! You are my absolute favorite character! I have loved your country ever since I started reading the Harry Potter series. I now also love Sherlock and Doctor Who. I do have quite a few questions for you.  
_

_First off, when is the next season of Sherlock coming out? Sorry, you must get asked this a lot, but my friends and I are anxious for season four. Next, which is your favorite doctor? Mine is ten! Next, are you nerdy? I constantly find myself fangirling in public where no one understands what I am doing. Has that ever happened to you? _

_Do you play an instrument? I play the oboe. Lastly, don't you think John Watson is a hedgehog?  
These are a bit more personal. Do you ever fantasize about America? You have my support in this! Has America ever kissed you? Has he ever seen you do magic?  
One more thing before I shut up, is there any way for me to get my Hogwarts letter? All the muggle born records were destroyed for the year I was born.  
_

_Thanks!  
-HermioneGtheOboePlayer _

"Hurry up and respond, I don't have all day!"

"Alfred, just go hand them out to the others! You don't have to stand over me!"

_Dearest HermioneGtheOboePlayer,_

_Hello to you as well! Oh, why thank you. Those are my favorite programs too, actually._

_Oh goodness, I honestly have no idea. I've been asking the same question for months now... My favorite doctor is either the tenth or eleventh. Am I nerdy? Ah, well, don't tell the others but.. Yes. I have a Doctor Who poster in my bedroom, as well as a Harry Potter one. Sometimes if someone says something relatively close to a quote I recognize, I get all giddy, but I try not to show it!_

_I actually used to play the flute. I didn't do it for long, mind you, but it was a fun experience all the same. Maybe I'll pick it up again some day. ...A hedgehog? I don't quite get what you mean.. My apologies.. Am I missing something?_

_F-Fantasise?! What? Well... I... God, do I have to answer all of these absurd questions? _

_... Yes, yes, and yes. There, happy? Keep your mouth shut._

_Oh I'm sorry, I'm honestly not sure. But, I wish you the best of luck getting in._

_Love, England_

* * *

"Next is... Hungary."

"Me?"

_Dear Hungary,  
Hello! In my little group of nerds, everyone is assigned the country they are most like. I'm you! I look a lot like you, I fully appreciate the multiple uses of frying pans, and I can have quite the temper if I am not careful! I only have a few questions.  
_

_First, do you love Prussia? I know it is kind of an awkward way to start off, but I just adore the idea of you two! Second, have you ever asked Kiku for assistance in collecting data for your stalkerish ways. (I understand, I have OTP's too!) Lastly, have you ever thought of making a club? You could sit there with others like you and fangirl about how adorable Gerita, USUK, and Spamano are.  
_

_Thanks!  
-HermioneGtheOboePlayer _

"Hmm.."

_Dear HermioneGtheOboePlayer,_

_Awww, that's sweet that you're like me~ Pans are an underestimated weapon!_

_I-I'm honestly not sure how I feel about anyone at the moment. Maybe I'll get back to you on that..?_

_Aha, yeah, I have~ A club..? Oh my goodness! That's the greatest idea! (And yes, those are mine as well!)_

_Thanks!_

_Hungary_

* * *

"..Sealand."

"He isn't a country!"

"Yes I am, British jerk of jerks!"

_Dear Sealand,  
_

_Hello there! My sister is a lot like you! She has full support of you becoming a country! She is constantly trying to find out more about you! She even runs around screaming at my friend that is a lot like England to 'make me a country you British Jerk of Jerks!' I only have one question for you, what happened during the fire of Sealand?  
_

_Thanks!  
-HermioneGtheOboePlayer_

"See?! Even this person believes I'm a country!"

_HermioneGtheOboePlayer,_

_Hello~! How kind! But, I already am a country! I could definitely tell you and her more about me. Aha! That's amazing!_

_Well, I did my best to remain calm. It wasn't a big deal and got taken care of easily. Thank you for your concern though._

_-Sealand_

* * *

"Romano."

"Hm? What?"

_Romano,_

_Hi! My sister and I refer to ourselves as the Italian twins. She, naturally, wanted Italy, so I got you! We are the Italian brothers! (You should see the look of confusion on my dad's face every time I say this!) It is hard sometimes. I can easily do the grumpy and overprotective act, but I don't cuss. This causes a lot of started out confusion on messages when I text my friends.  
_

_One question, do you love Spain? I know that it was kind of awkward, but I am DYING to know! By the way, I will always root for South Italy!  
Tomatoes rule!  
_

_-HermioneGtheOboePlayer_

"Fuck off Alfred, I don't need you watching me, bastard..."

_HermioneGtheOboePlayer,_

_Oh, um, I guess that's cool. Except I curse like it's nothing. You should try it. It's kinda fun._

_Um... I-I dunno... I guess you could s-say that... Shut the fuck up don't repeat that or I'll kill you._

_-Roma_

* * *

"And, finally, to the Hero himself~!"

_Dear America,  
_

_Don't get a big head now. It is quite a pain having to act like you during role plays. No offense, it's just that I am always chosen to play your part and I act nothing like you. _

_One question, do you love a certain English gentleman named Arthur Kirkland? That is all!  
_

_Thanks!  
_

_-HermioneGtheOboePlayer_

"Hurry up, we don't have all day, idiot."

"Yeah yeah!"

_HermioneGtheOboePlayer,_

_...Role plays? I dunno what that is. Isn't that something you do in bed?_

_Yup! I do. He just won't admit he loves me too~ He's grumpy! Haha!_

_From: The Hero_

* * *

_Dear Author,  
_

_Hi! I started reading this story unsure of what to expect. It is surprising sometimes to find that your friends have read it too! I really am loving this story and look forward to more letters! Thanks!  
_

_-HermioneGtheOboePlayer_

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I love getting letters! Eeeee~"

_Dearest HermionGtheOboePlayer,_

_T-Thank you so much! This is so sweet! I'm trying to keep up with everything, and honestly it's difficult, but it's worth it to see nice reviews to me!_

_You're very welcome~_

_-Feli_

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of the letters! I only have one request - would you mind shortening them a bit from now on? Like, maybe not have so many letters to a ton of countries? I'm sorry, it just gets really really hard to keep up with everything... I'll still answer the long ones that you've already posted, but I just ask that from now on you just shorten them slightly.**

**Thanks for understanding~!**

**-Feli**


	39. (Note)

**A/N: **

**Hello there. I realize I haven't had the countries respond to the letters recently and I apologize for that delay. A few things have come up in my life that I need to sort out, and I'd rather not have to stress over these responses which are actually harder than they look to come up with... That being said, I'm not stopping. I will continue responding, as usual.**

**I'm just saying that they may be later and more delayed, and I hope you can understand. Thank you for participating, and thank you for understanding.**


	40. To: Greece, America, and others

"Ah.. Thank you... You brought me a letter..."

_To Greece. _

_Hello dear Greece. How are you? I hope is everything fine in your excavations. _  
_You really have a lot of cute cats. I am curious about how do you keep the vaccines updated and all the veterinary care. And other day i try the greek yogurt and is soo delicious! Much more than the usual yogurt. _

_Have a good day. Hugs and kisses. _

_Jules Heartilly_

Greece smiled, letting one of his kittens curl up next to his head and he pet it before rolling on his stomach so that he could reply.

_Jules Heartilly,_

_I'm good, thank you. Sleepy right now._

_I do, don't I? I love my cats... Vaccines? I haven't thought about that much.. I just think they're so cute and take them home.. They seem to be healthy enough._

_Ah, I love yogurt.. Not as much as cats though._

_Thank you._

_- Greece_

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna read these and you're gonna reply while I write your response down."

"Is this really necessary right now?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Sighing, England gave in and motioned him to continue.

_Hello countries of our world. I am hetalialover8015, and i like yo ask some of you a few questions. _

_To America: Do you like anything else besides junk food? Like Fruit or veggies?_

_ To England: I personally dont think scones are all that bad. Do you like to onto parties with people or are you a stay at home and read guy? _

_To Italy: how come you are always around Germany so much? Does he get angry with you at all? _

_To Romano: Why do you swear at everyone an call Germany potato? _

_Lastly to Russia: why do you want everyone to become one with you?_

America started, writing down his own response before he read the rest to the others.

_I like a lot of things! Surprisingly I eat salads every now and then. I like strawberry smoothies. Does that count?_

_Why thank you! I'll go to parties occasionally, but I prefer to stay at home and read because I'm boring._

"America, if you don't take that last part out I'll-"

"Okay! Sorry!"

_Because I love Germany! = w = Hardly. We all make mistakes!_

_Because he's a stupid bastard. Hitting on my brother and shit. Tsk._

_Because I want to make friends! ^ J ^_

_-From all of us! :D_

* * *

_Dear france  
how are u. im canadian and i don't think i have a french side at all. i suck at french class but i love the country. what do u think about ukXFrance & france X pairings?_

"Ah~ Here we go.."

_I'm good, merci! That's alright. French isn't for everyone~ My dear England... If only he'd accept my multiple marriage proposals~ I'm lonely right now, so I'd love someone with me! I miss a particular girl, however.._

_- France_

* * *

**yayyyyy. This sucks.**

**-Feli**


	41. To: Japan, America, and the Baltics

Japan was kindly handed a letter one morning, and, rather happily, he made his way into his warm living room to answer it. The envelope smelled faintly of roses, like a perfume, perhaps. He didn't know, but he was just delighted to receive another piece of mail.

_dear Japan:_

_I have a question. are you aware that you guys as nations are an anime? and if so, are you behind it? also, could you recommend me some anime please? its annoying to find in America..._

_thanks! OtakuFledgeling_

The man scrunched his eyes together curiously, re-reading the letter multiple times before making an effort to reply.

_OtakuFledgeling,_

_Thank you very much for your letter. I'm not quite sure what you mean when you say we are in an anime.. Do you mean someone made a fan video perhaps? I apologize about my lack of knowledge on the question._

_Anime recommendations?_

_Attack on Titan (or, SnK)_

_I've heard Free! is good as well._

_I've also heard of a new one called Dramatical Murder but.. I'm not sure what it's about..._

_From, Japan_

* * *

_to America,  
_

_Do you like any of the nations? and I mean in a romantic way. because there are some rumors going around about a certain gentleman... also I didn't tell you.  
_

_one of your people, OtakuFledgeling_

"Matthew? Can you hand me my laptop?"

"Alfred, it's right there. Get it yourself."

"But-"

"No."

"..Fine."

_OtakuFledgeling,_

_Like any of them.. Er, yeah, I do. And if that "gentleman" is who I think your saying then... I like him too._

_- America_

* * *

"Quickly! Get back inside!"

"Shut the door, Toris!"

"I am I am.. Here. Open it up. Quietly.."

_Esteemed Baltic Nations,_

_I hope I'm not disrupting anything too important, but I hope you can take time out of your busy schedules to read my letter. Thank you for keeping Russia in order and being so kind to him. Lithuania, stay lovely, but get a haircut, the whole France look isn't your thing. Latvia, try to keep your mouth shut from time to time, Russia's scary, y'know? And Estonia, stay away from the Nordics. As wonderful as they are, you shouldn't change as much as you have. You belong with your family, y'know? I hope you have a wonderful summer break (though it probably won't be very warm) and stay away from Belarus!_

"I do agree. You need a haircut.."

Lithuania sighed, giving a harsh glare towards Estonia, "I wouldn't talk. Your hair is getting pretty long too."

_Hello!_

_Thank you for your letter._

_I would agree in saying I need a bit of a haircut but.. Not to much, yeah?_

_I try to stay quiet but I fumble and stutter. I really don't mean to!_

_I know. But I like being with them too! Trust me, I wouldn't leave the Baltics._

_-Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia_

* * *

_Dear America:  
_

_If you where a Pokemon, what would you be?  
I think you would be an Ursaring because your like a big cuddly teddy bear(please don't take that the wrong way...)_

_From: Mewmiku_

"Hmm.. I mean, I am cuddly but I'm not that big... "

_Mewmiku,_

_I think I'd be a Jolteon because they're fucking sweet~! And lightening powers are sick._

_-America_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Oh, and Japan? I'm pretty sure you know what Dramatical Murder is. Don't deny it.**

**= w = **

**-Feli**


	42. To: England, HRE, Canada, and Finland

"Oh.. my... god..."

"What? What is it? Are you okay England?!"

"This...is.."

"_What?!"_

"This grammar is... perfect. Everything is in perfect order and neatly written. I'm in heaven.."

_Dear Britain,  
_

_What is your most hated grammar mistake? I can't STAND IT when people say this:  
_

_"I'll be their!" It annoys the crap out of me...  
_

_One more question, has anybody else seen your friends? I know they're there (proper grammar everyone, proper grammar)._

Smiling like a fool to himself, England started hastily writing down a reply.

_Dearest Anime Silver,_

_Good evening._

_You, love, have just awakened a monster within me. I cannot stand improper grammar._

_Especially when people get there, they're, and their confused, but also when people get your and you're! How do people mistake such a simple thing?_

_Goodness, and another thing._

_Ain't._

_It isn't a word. It shouldn't be a word. Oh god why is it a word?_

_Anyway, I know that Norway has seen my friends (Thank you). I've seen his as well. They all get along pretty well, for the most part._

_-England_

* * *

_Dear Holy Roman Empire,_

_Hi there! Oh my God, dude, can I just start by saying you are the cutest thing since sliced bread! Okay, so to the actual point, I don't know when you're getting this, but I just want you to know that Italy loves you very much, and thinks about you all the time. To finish this off real quick, can I just ask you, what's your worst fear?_

_Lots of Love, from Kat_

"..A letter...?"

_Kat,_

_Hello. Oh, um, thank you._

_...Really? Italy loves me..? I can't believe it..._

_My worse fear is, well, being feared.._

_- The Holy Roman Empire_

* * *

"Mattie. Another letter."

"Thanks!"

_Dear Canada,  
_

_Wait...who? Just kidding, you're on my top 3 favorite nations list! :3  
_

_For some strange reason...I can't eat bacon... I don't know why, but it's SO much better drowned in syrup (one bottle :P )  
_

_I'm incredibly sorry that such a wretched soul (he has a soul?) could come out of a wonderful country like you. Guess the celeb.  
_

_I'm American, but I have a few family members who currently reside in Canada.  
_

_Now...let's save the global-warming-polar-bear chat for some other time, ok? ;)  
_

_Love, Anime Silver  
(P.S I have the perfect girl for you. Go to a search and look up: Fluttershy EG. Happy staring!)_

"America, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Never let Justin Beiber come back to Canada. Ever."

_Dear Anime Silver,_

_You almost scared me there, haha!_

_I mean I do agree that syrup on bacon is much better, but I like it normally too!_

_Ugh, don't remind me about him... I'm making sure Alfred has to keep him forever._

_Oh cool! I hope you get to visit them often._

_Alright, sounds good! Thank you for the letter._

_(Eh? Alright. I will.)_

_Love, Canada_

* * *

"Mama! There's a letter for you~!"

"Oh? Thank you very much, Peter."

_Dear Finland,  
_

_I've always wanted to write my own country :3 And yeah, I'm Finnish!  
By the way, how are you? Because it's supposed to be like midsummer, and yesterday it was raining sleet. And today it was only 11 degree Celcius (which is 51,8 Fahrenheit, I guess) outside. So I've been wondering if you were okay, since that is pretty unusual to be this cold at summer...  
Well, I actually prefer cold over hot so I'm not really complaining. And there was a lot hot days in May._

_Anyway, you're one of my favourite nations, and I'm glad to be Finnish :3 I just want to hug you!_

_-Orionofthesky_

"Can I write a response too?"

"At the end, sure."

_Orionofthesky,_

_How sweet of you! I've probably seen you around then, huh?_

_I'm very good! Like you said, it's kinda disappointed that it's so cold and the weather is going insane, but what can you do. I still enjoy every day! Hopefully things will warm up, but not too much. I'm not a fan of hot weather either._

_I would love to give you a hug! If you see me, just go ahead!_

_Love, Finland_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Man, I'm kinda behind aren't I? I'm so sorry about that ; n ; **

**- Feli**


End file.
